Love Across Time
by hobbit1400
Summary: Chapter 37 is up! The Master is Terrorizing New York City. Jessie left Jack to save the world but did she really leave? She's taken out the Master but the battle's just begun...
1. Let Me Explain

Description: Time… I have more than most people do. The reason why is quite simple… I'm immortal. I was born in 1690 and I have found something in 1898 New York… Something that could change my time on this earth. (And for an immortal that's a big deal)

Author: Hi guys! When I reread this story I thought it would be best if I redid this chapter so everyone would get a better idea about this story. Because if you've already read this story through you know the good stuff happen in the latter chapters…

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 1: Let Me Explain

What did I do to deserve this? All I did was walk over to my closet singing _Seasons of Love _and the next thing I know I'm in 1898 New York. Sometimes I really think that whoever is up in heaven has a sick sense of humor.

After some looking around I find an empty warehouse and discover an empty loft above it. A perfect place to set up. I mean since they sent me here their has to be something going on. Sometimes I really hate Fate.

The first thing I did was create a portal to my time. That was necessary for my sanity. I brought a good deal of stuff from 2004 into the past. That might not have been smart. But I wasn't in the mood to play goody two shoes… screw consequences. I needed my CD player and a Rootbeer and some Cool Ranch Doritos would be nice.

After I had everything I needed to be comfy (including a TV, DVD player, huge queen sized bed, couch, and fridge.) I brought the important stuff. I brought books on several subjects, a nice broadsword, a few daggers, a handy 9mm, and a shot gun just in case. I was not here to play games. But as I walked through the streets I started to wonder if I was right about that…

I was walking through the square with the Horace Greeley statue when I bumped into a kind who looked around 16. (This was how old I looked by the way) I was dressed in boy's clothing so it took him a minute to realize I was female but once he did he spoke kindly. "Would you like to buy a newspaper miss?" But with his ascent it was more like "Woul' ya like ter buy a pape Miss.?"

He was kinda cute so I bought one. After that I kept an eye out for him and other boys like him. After a while I learned that the boy's name was Mush. I also learned that him and the other boys like him were Newsies. It was then that I realized what I was going to do…

… Only Pulitzer had a strict rule against no girl Newsies and the punishment was severe…

…But hey I love a challenge. So in a matter of days I was dressed and ready to be a Newsie. I worried that Mush would remember me. (The best way to keep a secret is to not tell **anybody**.) But apparently Mush has a short memory or maybe I'm just that convincing. (I highly doubt the latter. I'm very obviously female. If you catch my meaning.) Because he never looked twice at me.

My first day I spent with this Newsie named Jack Kelly. He was apparently the best Newsie their. But I knew that meant he was the best liar. I had been around back in the 1800's and I didn't need to be reminded of how Newsies worked…

…But my feelings changed once Jack explained about 'improving the truth' and I discovered that these boys could not afford to not sell papes. They needed the money desperately.

I made quick friends with the Newsies. They gave me a nick name that I found amusing… Beast. I got this name because I won a fight against Oscar and Morris on my first day and they were not to be seen the next. Because of this I got the honor to sell with Jack. I talked him into splitting 50/50 instead of the 60/40 he makes is usual partner settle with.

We had been working together for a month before a turn of events changed our relationship forever…

: What do you think? Do you like this one better? I do. I'm probably going to redo other chapters. Just to warn you. New readers be warned less magic in chapter 2… no magic mentioned actually. RR and tell me what you think of this redone chapter:


	2. A Girl!

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 2: A Girl!

It was around noon when me and Jack found ourselves in an alley taking a short cut to main street when we had some unwelcome visitors. We were almost done selling our papes (it was a good headline today _Boy Murdered By Father_) when Oscar and Morris appeared.

They took one look at how much we had sold and Oscar said. "Looks like Cowboy has gotten lucky today."

"Na I think its that new newsie been do'n all the woik." Said Morris lookin' right at me.

"Yeah well dis new newsie beet you guys up on his foist day here." retorted Jack. I would have replied but he beet me to it. I may also add that I always snigger when they call me a he, I find it funny.

"Yeah well he just got lucky." said Oscar getting angry. I snorted. "Wha you think that you can take me?"

"I could take botha yins down." I'm from Pittsburgh and we talk funny. So sometimes I slip and accidentally slip in some Pittsburghies.

"Yins, Yins? Who says yins?" laughed Morris.

"Apparently… he does." laughed Oscar barely able to breathe let alone talk.

Not that got me mad. No one makes fun of how I talk and I slammed down my foot hard on his and as he felt his toes break I punched him in the eye, I'll laugh if he has a black eye tomorrow. Morris ran at me angrily and I kicked him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Then I gave him an eye to match his brother's. After a few more blows were exchanged (most of them from me.) and they turned to run…

… But not till they got the last word. "You're as good as dead Beast." As they turned to run Oscar caught me off guard and push/threw me back into Jack who had just stood and watched me beet them up.

They were gone before we realized what had happened. Feeling slightly concussed we untangled ourselves. I laughed "Its amazing how even after I beet them I'm the one left in the dust."

Jack was silent. I looked back at him to see what was wrong. He was staring at me like I was from Mars (the planet… not the place in PA). It was then that I realized that my hat was three feet away sitting on top of an empty barrel leaving my blond hair to hang freely around my face and that Jack had somehow managed to tear open the front of my shirt revealing my female side. From the look on Jack's face he was very confused.

"Aw crap." I muttered. I snatched up my hat and crammed it back on my head and pulled on my jacket but the damage was done. Jack Kelly now knew Jessie 'Beast' Sparrow's secret. I sighed. "I guess I owe you an explanation."


	3. Secrets Out

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 3: Secret's Out

I knew that explaining in an alley would not be smart so I took his to a restaurant owned by another time traveler. The restaurant is near my loft and I knew the owner and manager well so I got discounts. Once we got their I headed toward a booth by the window that I always sat at. Jack followed like a good boy.

We sat down. "Get what ever you want. I'll pay."

"Why?"

"Because I know the owner and get discounts."

"Oh." he said not questioning me further on this subject. Once we ordered (I taught the cook how to make pizza so I would feel less homesick.) the interrogation started. "So you're a goil?"

"Yep."

"Doesn't Pulitzer have a rule agents goil newsies?"

"Sure does."

"So why are you risking this? You could get a job doing something more goily."

"This is more fun."

"Why?"

"Because I never liked doing all that 'goily' stuff. I always went out and played with the boys of the neighborhood rather than play dolls with the girls. I think the only doll I ever got broke the next day… one of my friends, Connor, gave it to his dog as a chew toy I think." That made him smile.

"But why did you hid it from us? We would have hidden you from them."

I gave him an 'I can't believe you just asked me that' look. "If I had told you that I was a girl how would you have treated me?" from the look on his face he began to understand. "I wanted to be treated as your equal and not as your own Eowyn. And what if one of your newsies let it slip on time that on of your newsies was a female?"

"Alright, alright I understand. But who is Eowyn?"

"Eowyn is a woman from one of my favorite stories… she was a good fighter but her uncle never let her join the men in battle. Until on day she disguised herself as on of the men and defeated the Witch King of Angmar (sorry I can't spell & I'm to lazy to look up the spelling… so deal with it.)."

"Sounds like she wasn't to unlucky."

"But that's the short version."

"Oh I see." We stopped talking as the waiter Ryan Nagle brought us our food.

"Hi Jess."

"Hi Nagle." He looked at Jack then at me.

"Secret's out huh?"

"Yep."

"That sucks."

"See ya later."

"Sure whatever." Nagle was also from my home time. He lives a few streets away from me. Nagle left us to our food and my dilemma.

Just as we were about to continue a voice from the door caught our attention. "Jack… Beast?" It was Mush, Blink, and Racetrack.

I put my head in my hands when I remembered that my hat was on the table and my jacket was discarded because of the heat. "I hate my life." I muttered quoting _Rocko's Modern Life_.

"What's going on?" asked Mush once he saw what I really was.

"Common sit down and order what you want. I've got bill. I know the owner. I get discounts." I explained quickly. They did just that. Mush sat beside me, Race sat by Jack, and Blink pulled up a chair. They basically asked the same thinks as Jack.

I took a bite of my pizza. "What is that anyway?" asked Blink pointing at the slice of pizza.

"Pizza."

"And that would be?"

What the heck I'll tell them. They already know half the story… I'll just give them the whole tale now to save time. "Food from my home time."

They all stopped and stared at me. "Just when you thought that this was as weird as it gets… she still has more to pull out of her hat." said Race.

So I told them how I came through a portal from my room. "Prove it." challenged Jack. I pulled out three state quarters from my pocket Mississippi, New York, and Delaware to be exact. They stared at the quarters.

"Where did you get these?" asked Mush in awe.

"When I first came here I grabbed a handful of coins from my home and these just so happened to be in their. I can't spend them because someone will see that they aren't from this time."

"What time are you from anyway." asked Race.

"Look at the date on the bottom." they gasped when they saw the years. "I have been worried that Weasel will see the odd dates on some of my coins."

"No worry about that no one ever looks at the date… but 2003?" said Blink.

"I'm actually from 2005 but yes that is my home time."

"But why come here?" asked Jack.

"As I said it was an accident." I paused remembering what sits at home waiting for me. They have no idea what I've been through. "Its nice to get a break from what sits on the other side waiting for me. Things are different there."

They said nothing for a while. They let her words sink in. Then Mush spoke up changing the subject from where Jessie was from. "So you don't stay at the lodging house or have a family… where do you stay?"

I spoke then. Glade for the change of subject. Those questions brought up memories that still run deep. "Well I came though the portal into an empty loft…"


	4. Hide Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies… as my sister often reminds me… But whoever owns Jack I'll give you some pie for him… just not pecan… don't ask. MONKEY NINJAS!

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 4: Hide Out

It was dark by the time we left the restaurant. I was exhausted. I needed to get home. Once I got their I turned on my CDplayer and played it as loud as I could, screw the neighbors my day was going down the drain. I changed into jeans, a red T-shirt that said I didn't do it, and brushed out my hair. I then went over to my fridge and got a bottle of root beer and some fudge swirl ice cream then fell onto my bed. I opened the new _Movie Magic_ magazine and flipped through it trying to forget my mental wounds.

They had no idea what they made me remember. I know that they have some bad memories and have gone though hard times but I have gone though much worse.

They can never know what its like to have nowhere to go because your pain was in the next room no matter what the police said. He was always in the next room, he will always be their. Always…

: Yeah it's short and a little confusing… but you'll understand later. Please RR I need moral boosts:


	5. Just Hangin' Out

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 5: Just Hangin' Out

It was just me, Jack, Mush, Blink, Spot had decided to hang out here today (said he was having a rough time over on the other side of the river), and Racetrack just chill'n on the roof of _Denton's Diner _on a hot day. The building cast a shadow over us that kept us cool, not to mention the ice cold lemonade that Nagle had given us.

All the guys had taken their shirts off because of the heat, but as you can guess I couldn't. I was worried that Spot would soon spot my odd behavior. But the boys seemed to have forgotten that Spot wasn't in on the secret. The only one who seemed to remember was Jack. Mush was telling us a very disturbing tail.

"… And that is how Snotty managed to get a girl." finished Mush.

Blink seemed to not have paid attention. "God is sooo hot." He muttered loud enough for us to hear. At least you don't have to keep your shirt on.

"It's going to rain soon." said Race as some sort of reply.

"How do you know that?" questioned Mush.

He pointed above the tall buildings. "See the dark cloud moving this way."

"Oh."

Heat for me is not good. My IQ has a tendency to drop several points. I started to sing under my breath a song in our school play this year…

"It's too darn hot, it's too darn hot…" and so the little half on tune half not song went on. The boys started to pick it up.

"… Because it's too too too darn hot, it's too darn hot, it's too… darn… HOT!" I finished. It was only then that I noticed that I had sung it an octave too high.

Spot gave me an odd look. "Since when can you sing like that Beast?"

"Smooth move Jess." said Race. I kicked him in retaliation. "Ouch."

Spot's gaze did not falter. I sighed. "Alright, alright…" I flung my hands up. "… You've caught me red handed." I told him the story.

Spot looked at the others. "And all of yous knew about dis?"

"Yep." said Mush.

"If Pulitzer finds out all yous are as good as dead." said Spot.

"Well so are you." I said choosing my words carefully.

"What?"

"Well… you're in on the secret now… so you'd get busted too." I said neutrally. "Unless… you plan on turning me in." I said with honey in my voice.

A smile twitched on his mouth. "Fine, I won't tell."

"Then we're all grand and dandy." I said with a smile. "So who wants to go for a swim?"


	6. A Rainy Day

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 6: A Rainy Day

It was a storm like you have never seen. The thick even blanket of dark gray clouds stretched as far as the eye can see with rain falling from the clouds like only Noah has seen. It almost looked like it was dooms day.

Jack and myself had taken refuge under Tony's Restaurant's overhang. We could not go inside because the owner hated us with a passion. We were praying that the rain would soon stop. But we both knew it was in vein. If you could have seen these clouds you would see why we feel this way.

But we were lucky compared to the other newsies. Mush And Blink had gone to Central Park today and we all know that that is the last place you want to be in a storm like this. Poor dears… oh well.

After a while he said what we were both thinking… "We can't wait out the storm here."

"I know."

"If Tony sees us he'll flip."

"I know… I know." I said trying to calm down. I was trying to think of anything else we could do.

"The lodging house is on the other side of Manhattan." he said pointing out the obvious.

I sighed. "Well we could always go to the loft.'

"Where?"

"The loft… you know I don't stay at the lodging house… for obvious reasons. The loft is what I call the place I stay… Because it is a loft above a warehouse."

"Are you inviting me to your home?" he asked disbelief in his voice.

"Yes I am… but only until this dooms day storm passes."

"How far away is it?"

"Only a few blocks."

"Well isn't that oh so convenient." he said with a smile.

"Common." I said. "Before I change my mind."

I lead Jack quickly to my place. We ran as fast as we could through the rain. Luckily the streets were almost completely disserted so it did not take us as long to get there. But by the time we got to the warehouse we were both soaked all the way through. Our cloths were about three shades darker and our hair looked like we had gel in it.

The part of the warehouse that I have left untouched was coated in dust. Old machinery and empty boxes covered the floor and almost reached the ceiling. I lead Jack through the maze in silence. By the time we were both started to shiver we were climbing up the stairs to the loft.

"Don't worry… we can warm up once we get inside." I said quietly.

"Aren't we technically inside already." he said through chattering teeth. He always found a way to add in the last remark. It got annoying sometimes… and this was one of those times. But I wasn't in the mood to argue so I ignored him.

Once we got to the landing outside my loft you started to see signs of futuristic living. The caution tape on the door was just a tiny hint.

Jack gave me a questioning look. I shrugged. "I couldn't resist."

I opened the door. I smiled at the look of astonishment on Jack's face. He had not expected the mix of my world and his. "Now you know why I never take any of you home with me." I said with a smile…

"Welcome to my world…"


	7. The Beginning

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 7: The Beginning

The storm raged outside. I changed into jeans and a T-shirt that said _You know when the cafeteria food is bad when it…smells bad... tastes bad… fights back. _Jack's reaction to the change in my appearance was, how can I put it, satisfying. It was the first time since I told him I was a girl that he looked at me like I was a girl.

I then spent the next few hours showing him how to use things like the TV, radio, and even a pen. I was getting a little tired of this when he asked me if I had anything to eat. That made me laugh. I led him to the fridge. I opened it casually. He gasped. I laughed.

"What is this?"

"It's called a refrigerator… It's like an icebox only smaller."

He pointed to my food. "What kind of food is this."

"21st century food." I grabbed to root beers and a large carton of sherbert. "Common."

I led him over to the window that led to the fire escape. I heard him gasp. The entire city stretched out before us. The lights looked like tiny fireflies and you could see the river in all its natural glory. The blanket of cloud looked like you could reach up and pull it down to wrap yourself up in. It was like nothing you've ever seen.

The landing outside the window was covered by an overhang which kept us dry. We sat with our bare feet dangling over the edge.

I showed him the food. He knew what the sherbert was… but the soda pop was a different story.

I opened a bottle, it fizzed up. The noise surprised him. "What is that?"

"RootBeer." I said happily. Some girls get chocolate cravings… I get RootBeer cravings.

"Was it supposed to make that noise?"

"Yes."

"How… Why?"

"It's just carbonated water with flavoring." I said calmly. I took a sip. It fizzed slightly as I put the cap back on. He winced… I laughed. "Here you try some."

The look on his face told me he'd rather not. But never the less curiosity took over and he took the bottle from me like he was waiting for the bottle to explode. But once he tasted it he calmed down. I laughed. "Tasty?"

"Very." he said smiling at his own stupidity. He should know I wouldn't hurt him… I couldn't hurt him.

He chuckled as he took another sip, a bigger one, and looked out over the city. A fork of lightning flashed across the sky. But my eyes were for Jack. I've seen enough lightning in my time. 'His hair's grown.' I thought 'And his eyes have a little blue in them.' My eyes swept over his high cheekbones and his honey brown hair… Wait stop. Why am I thinking these things? What's happening to me?


	8. A Vision From the Past

Author's note: The last 2 chapters and this one should really be one big chapter but I decides to split them up so… enjoy. So its raining the entire time, for all you slow students.

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 8: Vision From the Past

A little silence were Jack still marveled at the pieces of the future sat between us. I spent the silence wondering of these boy's future.

Suddenly I decided to brake the silence. "So where are your parents?"

Jack was surprised by this quick drop back to earth. He sighed. "My mom died when I was about 5…" he said letting the sentence hang.

I knew I shouldn't have but I questioned further. "And your dad?"

"… he's in prison."

"Why?"

"He got himself caught trying to steal some money from this rich guy's house and accidentally killed the man." he said quietly. I put my hand on his shoulder… if he only knew.

He looked up at me. "What about you?" I knew this was coming.

"Well, my real mother died when I was almost five as well. But my dad… well he didn't like the way I turned out."

"Why." I gave him a look.

"I was so headstrong when I was younger… I still am and he didn't like that. he disliked it so much that he force me into being what he wanted me to be. He only did this after my mother passed away and he found himself a new wife. So one day I ran away with my two best friends Connor and Phoebe."

Jack could tell this was going to be a long story. "Where did you go?"

"I had no real direction. My father never let me go to other relatives homes so we just ran." I stopped for a moment letting the memories flow over me. "We came to a forest one day and ran though it to the other side. We found a young couple who lived on the other side. Connor and Phoebe didn't want to go see them… but I did. I don't know why or how but they took me into their arms as their own child and they found good homes nearby for Connor and Phoebe."

"I lived with them for the longest time. They had their own daughter, Emily, but they did not favor. They were the best thing that ever happened to me."

I stopped. My throat had that feeling that you get when your trying not to cry… like something large and sad was trying to escape me through my mouth and into Jack's. My tale had only just begun and Jack could tell.

I swallowed then went on with my tale. "But it was too good to last."

"Did they get murdered?"

"No, worse. The last person you could expect turned on them and took the world out from under all of us." It was getting hard to talk. The memories filled my head… memories I worked so hard to forget. But I kept going. It was like a burden I couldn't wait to get rid of… it was like Jack could rid me of the weight.

I could feel the tears coming. I had to finish the story before the tears came. "Then one night when I was 12 Connor and me were watching a movie when we fell asleep on the couch, my dad had been drinking that night, and when he found us together he just… snapped. He came at me with a knife screaming at me… he slammed it into my gut destroying the chance of me ever having children. I fell to the floor screaming for help…" My hand was over the old wound. I could feel the blade.

The tears had come. They ran down my face slowly… almost like they were caught in the wave of memory as well. "…Then he turned to Connor… he beat him until Leo came. Leo had been in his yard next door and had heard my screams. Leo was a prison guard so he quickly subdued my dad.

"An ambulance came and took us to the hospital. Connor recovered quickly… he escaped with only a few bruises and a broken arm and collar bone. But I was a different story… I had lost a lot of blood and my uterus was destroyed.

"My father was sent to prison with the convictions of child abuse, attempted murder, and resisting arrest. He was sent to jail for 25 years to life." Their was more that came later in the story… but I could not tell him this now.

I finally looked at him. I could see the pity and pain for me in his eyes. He said nothing but he gathered me up in his arms to cry. He cradled me gently as though I was a doll that would break. He seemed to understand the pain I went through then and now retelling the story.

"I shouldn't have asked you to tell me your story." he whispered into my hair.

"You deserved to know." I whispered back. "Besides that's only par of the story." I regretfully pulled myself from his embrace. "But I'm in no state to tell you today."

Author's next note: TEARCRYCOB! And this is only the beginning of this tale. Please RR tell me if I should do a lighter next chapter or do you want to keep going with finding more about Jessie's past. TELL ME!


	9. Vampires, Werewolves, Warlocks OH MY!

:Hi I know you hate these things but ii have to…

Tracia – Thanx for RR I know I forgot to mention you last chapter… hey I have a low IQ I didn't mean anything bad by it. Keep reading you will get a kick out of the next few chapters. : )

Misty – I loved that chapter too! Thank you for being the only one who gave your opinion. I often ask you people for advice and yes I do use it. This is what you asked for… but not what you will be expecting…

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 9: Vampires, Werewolves, Warlocks OH MY!

A few weeks had past. Nothing extraordinary had happened. The Newsies were very good about keeping my secret from Pulitzer and other who would turn me over to him. No one else found out after Spot. I for one was glad the boys did not show any sexual interest in me. I would never endanger them like that.

Jack was the newsie I mainly sold with. He was the only one who knew about my father. I had no intention of telling anyone else either. The day after I told him of my father I had ment to tell him the rest of the story. But my favorite little birdie told me his mind was not yet ready for this information.

۞

The Sun had set. Thee street was empty of any living thing other than the four shapes of Mush, Blink, Jack, and Racetrack. They were on their way back to the lodging house. Maybe if I had told Jack the rest of the story they wouldn't have gone done that alleyway. But they did.

That's the funny thing about mortals. They think that they are the only intelligent creatures on this planet. They are blind to all of the other creatures around them. And they always go down the dark scary alley with the monster half way through.

They did not see the Warlock till he was right in front of them. The Warlock was dressed in his hunting clothes dark trench coat, slicked back black hair, and a smile that should have told those boys to run.

This was a particularly nasty Warlock. He could sense a supernatural creature's claim on these boys. It was pure luck that made me mark those boys like a young fledgling, so the Warlock though these boys would make a nice addition to the power he gained from killing that witch behind those crates. Maybe if he hadn't been drunk on power he would have checked closer… but he didn't. One point for me.

I sat on the roof of the apartment above them. If that Warlock raised a finger to them he would pay dearly. 'Then again' I thought smiling. 'He's going to pay dearly anyway.'

۞

I could barely see. Why Race had to take us down one of his shortcuts to the lodging house I will never know. The four of us stumbled clumsily through the alley. I could only barely make out the shape of Race in front of me. Then suddenly…

"Ouch! Race why the hell did you stop?" I looked around his shoulder and saw exactly why. A man a big man. If his eyes hadn't been blood red I would have thought him a drunk. But I knew better.

Blink apparently didn't. "Hay, get out of our way!"

"Shut-up Blink" I Whispered not wanting to anger this man. But instead of moving or going to blows the man started to laugh.

Now we were all afraid. The man's laughter was cold and full of death. He moved toward us. It took me a minute to figure out what he was doing, he was trying to pin us against the alley wall. Even though we all knew how to fight we couldn't stop him.

He grabbed me by the throat and pulled me so I was inches from his face. His breathe stank of raw meat. I felt sick. He smiled revealing teeth stained with blood.

He then did something none of us expected. He buried his nose in my shirt over my heart. I yelled in fear and disgust. The Man pulled back smiling. "You're her favorite." was all he said.

He looked into my eyes. "What's your name boy?"

"Jack"

"Well Jack, do you know even know what she is?" he questioned.

"What are you talking about?"

The man sniffed again. "I do not recognize this mark." he looked over at the others. "And I know that no Ferret would mark this many mortals. You have yourselves a Weasel master."

This man was crazy I thought. A Weasel master? That was that sound?

The man shook his head. "Whoever she is I'll enjoy taking away her power." Then a ceremonial dagger appeared in his hands.

۞

The Warlock had Jack by the throat. What to do, what to do? I then saw him smell my mark. eww. Smell my mark? That's a new one and a very disturbing one at that. I could only imagine what my boys are going through. I knew what I had to do.

I jumped.

With a soft swoosh I landed ten feet away from them. The Warlock's magic darkness that covered the alley kept me hidden. The warlock's attention was all for Jack. He was curious to see what Weasel would endanger her boys by marking them as a Lesser Ferret would. But I have my reasons.

"Whoever she is I'll enjoy taking her power."

"Oh no you won't."

He dropped Jack and turned to me with speed only a demon or an angel could summon up. And I was damn sure that he was no angel. He made a swing at my head with the dagger. I grabbed him by the wrist and broke it. "BITCH!" he screamed in pain. Wow was he weak.

"That's me." Then I dealt with him Weasel style. I used all his anger, power, and speed against him. This is what I've been trained for. He threw his weight at me trying to pin me I sidestepped him with speed that made him look like a snail and he slammed into the wall behind me. God I love skinny alleys. After a few more tries the Warlock was forced to lift his spell. That's the problem with vision impairing spells they sometimes turn on the caster.

Once the spell lifted the alley was filled with moonlight from the full moon. The Warlock writhed in pain. I picked up his dagger which he had dropped and slammed it into his shoulder pinning him to the cobble stone beneath him. The warlock screamed in agony as the moonlight burned him to an ash.

I removed the dagger. I put it in my belt to check out later.

Then taking a deep breathe I turned to the boys. Jack had fallen after the warlock had dropped him and was still on the ground he had his hand at his neck where the Warlock had grabbed him. Mush, Blink, and Race were staring at me like I was an alien.

I moved to check on Jack. "Get away from me whatever you are!"

"I deserved that." I looked in Jack's eyes and saw fear and betrayal. I reached out with my mind to try and identify the Warlock. What I found was very not good. (yes I am telepathic) "Tombs"

"What are you talking about?" questioned Mush. He was having a hard time believing that I was capable of what I'd just done.

"That was his name." I said. They gave me a blank look. "Tombs was the warlock's name."

"How do you know that?"

"I have a photographic memory." I did not elaborate. I would explain later.

I looked around the alley for a place to stash a body. "What are you looking for?" asked Race.

"The body."

"What body." he asked nervously.

"The witch's body." they had blank looks on their faces so I explained. "Tombs was drunk on power." Their faces were still blank. By God what do they teach these kids these days. "Warlocks must kill their victims to absorb their power."

"So he killed a really powerful witch? Are you sure it was a witch?" asked Blink.

"Yes, Warlocks rarely go after anything but good witches." I said as I moves toward a pile of crates.

"Why?" asked Mush.

"Good witches have the best powers. And Warlocks are evil so they would rather go after good than evil." I answered half heartedly. Then I found the body. The body was inside the crate and man did it smell. Even I who had seen many dead bodies thought it smelled. I kept the boys at a distance for a reason.

"Mush check the street for civilians." I ordered. When he said the street was abandoned I carried the crate onto the street were some one would find it. I then led the boys away from that place.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Jack.

"Someplace safe."

"Why?"

"Because Tombs had many servants who will be wanting revenge and a lot of them are not human that's why."

"But why would they go after us?"

"I'll explain once we get their."

: So what do you think? Weren't expecting that were you? You thought this was one of those annoying I fell through a portal and landed in _Newsies_ fanfics didn't you? Didn't you? Well it's not. So RR and tell me what you think:

:Don't worry I'll explain everything in the next chapter. I had to stop because I try not to go any longer than five pages but I'm halfway down pg. 5:


	10. The Creation

Author's note: I put these up one after another. So no shout outs.

WARNING: This Chapter tell my version of the Creation story. VERY LITTLE OF THIS TALE IS REAL! I put this theory together to explain how dinosaurs were real and how magic was created and how God was created. So don't say that hobbit1400 told you the real creation story because that is not true.

P.S. If I offend anyone in this part of the story I am sorry I ment no harm by it.

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 10: The Creation

I was lucky that Jack was the only one that I have taken to the Loft. I knew that the Loft was the only place that these boys would be safe.

As we hurried through the streets I pulled Jack close enough that I could whisper into his ear.

"Don't say anything."

"About what?"

"Where I'm taking you."

"Which would be…"

"To the Loft." Before he could reply I continued. "It's the only place where all of you will be safe. The Lodging house is a public place so you won't be safe their and other than that where would you go?"

His silence showed that he understood. But until I explained the situation to them they would have on idea what kind of danger they were in.

No one spoke again until we reached our destination. They were very confused as I led them through a seemingly empty warehouse and up some old wooden stairs. I laughed inwardly at the looks on their faces as they saw the caution tape.

"In here." Once they were all inside I closed and locked the door. Then I placed a thick ward against all dark magic which was something I haven't done in a while.

I turned back to the boys. "Sit. We're going to be here for a while." They all sat. I then I went over to my bookshelf and pulled down an old leather bound book and sat down on the floor in front of them.

I waited for one of them to ask a question. "Who was that?" asked Mush finally.

"Actually it is a more of a What." I replied. I then tipped the book on it's spine and said "Tombs" and the book opened to a page with the drawing of the man in the alley.

"Wha…"

"This is The Book of Truth. It has the names and info on all magical creatures."

"Wait a minute. Magic is real?" said Racetrack.

"Yes."

"Then why haven't we seen it before?"

"Because most people only see what they want to see. Many of your headlines are of supernatural murders and rituals."

"So that man, Tombs, was a supernatural creature?" questioned Mush uncertainly.

"Yes, here let me read about him." They all listened carefully. "It says here that 'Tombs is a very clever Warlock who has reeked havoc in the lives of many good creatures for many centuries. Unlike many Warlocks Tombs does not limit himself to witches. Tombs has been known to go after anything from fairies to unicorns. It is said that Tombs has even attempted to take the powers of a Full Grown Weasel.' Ah yes that's where I remember him from. He tried to steal Viggo's powers."

"What happened?"

"Tombs ended up trapped in a hell dimension for 1000 years." I replied.

"You're 1000 years old?" questioned Jack.

"1000 years in a hell dimension is only like 10 years here." I answered matter of factly. Before they could ask more questions I continued. " 'Because of his cleverness and hunger for power Tombs has gained himself many followers. His followers include many lesser demons, vampires, werewolves, dark witches, and other weaker Warlocks.' And that my friends is why I have brought you here."

"To keep us safe from Tombs' followers." said Blink.

"Exactly." I leaned back against the TV cabinet thingy. Then after a short silence Jack voiced the question they all wanted answers to and the question I dreaded.

"So why did he attack us? And what was with the smelling my shirt thing?"

I sighed. "Why is it that mortals always ask the right questions when I don't want to answer them." I closed my eyes to clear my thoughts and to pray that they wouldn't have a bad reaction to my explanation. "Both of those questions go hand in hand. But before I go on I should explain to you what a Weasel is and how magic came to be…"

"Back before time was created and before the four elements were brought to be the earth was nothing more than a great landmass that was completely barren. Only plains and mountain ranges covered this planet. Until one day the Great Creator started a project it took Her many days and nights to create just one of these amazing creatures. By the time she finished with Her creation she knew that this creature would last longer than any other being she would create. She could not give this creature a name because it was like nothing ever created before by any other creator. She then made several others to accompany her. She did only dare to make a few on the females of this race but her males were a thing to behold. If these creatures had wanted they could have overthrown their great Creator but because they were kind and loving by nature they did no such thing.

"Then the Creator created the elements. She filled the earth with life and beauty all for her creatures and She even gave them the ability to control the element of their choice. But She could see that if she made lesser creatures made of hate and greed her creations would then have a purpose. So then the Creator made demons. Some were small and some were huge. These great monsters stood no chance against the Creator's Creations they devoured any demon that disturbed them. Even though this world looked evil to lesser beings that world was a perfect design.

"But it could not last…

"The Creator became lonely on her heavenly thrown were only Her Creations could visit her. So one day she set out to create a God like herself, for Herself. Her Creations showed their dislike of Her decision, that wanting something was what an evil thing only does. But she promised them that Her New Creation would never hurt them.

"She did not lie about that but she did not see what Her weakness for Him would do…

"At first he was the perfect match for the Creator. Until He told Her that He disliked her way of life on this planet. He did not like how the most numerous species was the one that was being attacked relentlessly.

"So one day to Her Creations dismay they completely changed the world. She sent her demons to live in parallel worlds and brought all of Her Creations into Her heavenly palace as He created humans. The world was soon full of these creatures and others like them. These creatures were greatly flawed and could be god, evil, or something in-between.

"But He did not banish Her from this world of His. She changed Her Creations so that they could hid among the humans, then She gave magical gifts to families of Her choosing and dark gifts to others. But She made sure that their was never anymore true immortals aside from Her Creations.

"He was infuriated. But he was unable to wipe away Her changes. So He did something even worse…

"He left it for Her Creations to take care of…

"The terms They agreed upon banished Her to Her heavenly palace and no one could enter not even Her Creations. So after He left the only one who could take care of the world were Her Creations. Who were not made for this job…

"But they adapted. They soon had the world running smoothly and they still do to this day." I finished. Whoo that was windy, and still was only half of what the question's answer required.

The boys were sitting quietly letting this all sink in. Then Racetrack spoke. "But what do Her Creations have to do with us?"

I prepared for another long explanation. "That's the other half of the story…

"Like vampires, werewolves and other creatures Her Creations discovered a way to change humans into one of them. Unlike most creatures who have only one way to change humans they had many ways. Some took seconds others took days it all depends on the person. But one thing was certain, the humans always had to come over of their own will…

"Now as for your questions and my story they can all be connected by one thing. In about 1776 Her Creations knew that they must name themselves. So after much debate and consideration they came up with the name…

"… The Weasels." I finished dramatically. They all seemed to suddenly understand the concept of the story I just told them.

"So what your saying is that some Weasel put a kind of mark on us that said that we will be one of them some day?" asked Racetrack.

"Yes"

"But whose the Weasel?" asked Mush. They all looked at each other… then at me. "No way."

"Yes way"

"But why us?" questioned Jack doubt in his eyes.

"Because I know where your futures would go otherwise… and we don't always change you because of any other reason than we like you."

"So because you liked us you decided to mark us or whatever you did?" asked Blink.

"Yes."

Suddenly everything made sense to Jack. "So because Tombs could sense or smell or whatever your mark he wanted to kill us to get to your power."

I beamed. Thank God these kind were faster than Tom. "Yes exactly."

"Is their anything else we need to know?" asked Blink.

"Nothing at the moment."

"So can we get some sleep and time to let this sink in?" asked Race.

"Yes of course. Anywhere is fine. Just stay here. I can't risk you getting hurt." they obeyed. The silence was welcoming.

I sat on the fire escape looking over the city. I think I told them everything they needed to know. I rubbed my temples. If they hadn't needed me I would have gone to my home time to be with the others. But I couldn't.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the sweet aroma of the night. All the humans were asleep. All was quiet. Until…

I felt him enter this time. I couldn't tell who it was exactly but I knew he was some one I turned. Their for a friend. I smiled as I figured out who it was. Ben… thank God. The answer to my prayers. I was no longer the only Weasel in this time…

: AAHHH! Isn't it awesome but yes a little confusing. I had to explain what she was and it kind of took longer than expected. if you have any questions please review. I PROMISE to get back to you:


	11. Ben

Author: Hi I'm back. But before I start rambling Shout outs…

Tracia: Woot! You are my first committed fan. :hugs: If you want a character just ask. I need more females. And there are more plot twists to come…

Misty: Yes you can have a character and yes you can hug Spot. look for it in the next few chapters. I'll be using a different name. See if you can guess who you are ; )

Chapter 11: Ben

The boys refused to miss selling the next day, so since I was feeling guilty I let them. But they were not alone. They sold together that day and seeing how Race always went to the track and people would miss his presence they all went their. As I did.

But they did not see me. I sat on top of the photographer stand. I had brought a bag of _Cool Ranch Doritos _and a 12 pack of _Mug RootBeer _and had _Eragon_ sitting beside me for when the light hour came around. (noon the only time dark magic is completely gone from the world ) The boys were working. I was watching.

It was around 2 in the afternoon when I heard footsteps on the roof nearby. But I already knew who it was. Ben.

"Boo" was his entering line. He sat beside me letting his jet black hair fall in front of his face. Ben was very Mexican. But his eyes were a bright blue. Like all Weasel's eyes.

۞

It was 5 before long. We spent the time catching up. "… and for the Lit. project Sarah's group did a version of Pretty Pretty Princess but because they were reading the pearl they named it Pearly Pearly Princess and made all the guys dress up in random things." And that was how those 3 hours went. Then we got onto why I was here.

"Were are these Newsies anyway." I gave him a look. "Hay I just know that your not the type to sit invisible on top of a building watching horse racing."

I saw the boys sit only a few feet below us. I pointed. He shook his head. "What do you see in them?"

"You have to look deep inside them and look closely at their futures."

I felt Ben reach out with his mind toward Blink. "His eye is completely destroyed." he muttered under his breath.

"Look closer."

He drew in his breath. "The second sight."

"And…"

He pulled his mind back. He looked at me. "Wind, Power, Strength."

"Yes, and that one." I pointed to Racetrack.

He reached out again. He smiled. "Finally a friend for Lisa."

"He may even beat her at cards."

He snorted. "As if." He dug deeper looking for future magical strengths that I may have seen in these boys. "Shifter." was all he said.

"Willow needs help."

He reached out to Mush. He smiled. "Kind, Speedy, Strong, With a touch of The Old Blood in his veins. The transition will be easier for him."

I did not comment. He was right I most likely will turn them. I have become quite connected to these mortals, which is something I don't do all that often.

Ben almost screamed with surprise at what he found in Jack. He looked at me. "Have you even read him all the way through?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I sensed something different about him and I want it to be a surprise."

Ben shook his head. "In more ways than one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you'll see."

I decided to change subject. "So how's the new be doing?"

"Better than we expected." he looked at me all serious. "We would never have found you if he hadn't fallen through that portal."

"I know."

"Were you planning to turn him too?"

"I was debating. But lucky for me Fate had her own plans."

"Very lucky." Ben looked back at the boys just in time. "Oops looks like we're on the move."

We hurried toward the gate. I had to meet the boys at the Loft before sunset. That was our deal.

"Should I become a Newsie too?" he asked.

"Sure why not and I need some company in the supernatural department."

"So be it."

"But first…" I said looking at his jeans and Van Halen T-Shirt. "We need to find you some different cloths."

:Author's note: a lot was foreshadowed here if you paid attention. Read it over if you have too but catch some of it. RR and tell me what you want me to explain first:


	12. Author

Author's Note: Hey guys… guess what? There is no chapter 12! I was just too much stuff for everyone's brains to comprehend. I'm going back now and trying to make the plot a little more visible. Key word in that sentence is **trying.**

I'd also like to explain Jessie's rantings to Jack about her past. As you can see Jessie's past is not pretty. She tells Jack because she has held these emotions and secrets inside her for centuries. I also needed something to show the bond forming between the two characters.

I should really retype those chapters but it would be just too confusing. For me at least.

But if you remember that Jessie's personal past has little or nothing to do with the plot then you should be good to go.

Sincerely,

Your Hobbity Friend…

Hobbit1400

P.S. If any one ever signs a review with 'Your Hobbity Friend' its me.


	13. Magical Pull

:Hi… WOOT! I just love how this one is turning out! This is my longest fanfic I've written. Now for the shout outs… shout out…

Hawk: Well most time travel is magical but hey the story never turns out like this one. And this is only the beginning of where my imagination is going to take us. And don't worry our boys are going to be ok. Please keep reading and reviewing and hold on tight. This ride has only begun.

Misty: I'm sending you a preview of the next chapter….

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 13: Magical Pull

I took the boys back inside. I knew that they would be needing feeding but everything I had was 21st century food. Well they would just have to deal.

After much unease from the boys and a lot of reassuring from me we sat by the TV to eat Cool Ranch Doritos, Lays Potato Chips, and plenty of RootBeer. At around 8 o'clock I decided to pop in a movie. With a smile I introduced my boys to _Lord of the Rings_. We spent the next few hours watching the first stage in Frodo's journey. The boys enjoyed it greatly.

Once the movie was over I was hit with questions about my favorite story. They wanted to know if I was going to let them watch the next movie. The answer was of course but not tonight. I then situated them into comfortable sleeping arrangements. Once they were asleep I started working on a plan for then next day.

What I am going through right now is what I call my Ferret stage. This is a period of time were Jessie gets little or no sleep because I must protect my new Ferrets. Many none changers have marveled at this and ask us how we do it. The answer is simple… our instincts won't let us rest unless we know our new Ferrets are safe. This stage is also the reason their aren't more of us. It takes a long time to change a human.

But I still managed to get a few hours of sleep. ( like 2 )

I was up an hour before the boys. I busied myself with protection spells and I started working on the blocking for our school play back in the 21st century. As I busied myself with choreographing _Ease on Down the Road_ Blink woke up. I was half way through the dance when I noticed he was staring.

I turned to him. "What do you think?"

"Interesting." It was then that I remembered that this kind of music will not become popular for several years. "What song was that?"

"_Ease on Down the Road_." his face was still blank. "It's from the play _the Wiz_." I explained.

I then spent the next half an hour explaining the story of _the Wiz_ and teaching him the words to the song which I was amazed to learn he found a fun and neat melody.

By the time all of the boys were awake the song was stuck in my head. I then fed them breakfast while explaining what they needed to tell the other boys.

Right before they left I placed the Protection Spells on them so I would not need to fallow them. It was as I was placing the charm on Jack that I noticed something odd.

I gave a sharp intake of breathe. "Johnny 13" I whispered.

"Wha…" Jack started. But before he could continue I turned to the others.

"Tell the others that Jack wasn't feeling well and he stayed behind." I then hurried them out.

"What was that?" he questioned frightened. "Who's Johnny 13?"

"Johnny 13, first of all, is a curse not a person. Second of all it can rub off onto others when not kept in check or removed."

"How did I get it?"

"Johnny 13 can only be cast by a nonhuman and likewise removed. None of the Newsies are nonhuman. So one of Tombs' servants must have cast it." I sighed. "It's hard to explain."

"Can you try?"

Oh great. "Well you have what we call a Magical Pull." He had no idea what I was talking about. Isn't that just me luck. "It means that you have a natural way of attracting supernatural creatures."

"How?"

"It's in your spirit." I tried to think of a way to describe it to him. "Like if you smell fresh baked cookies you are likely to go toward the smell. The supernatural creatures sense you like how you smell the cookie and then they go to find you."

"Why me?"

"Why is anything the way it is?" I muttered to myself. "I was the same way when I was your age."

"How did you know?"

"The first time I left the safety of the citadel I found an orphaned unicorn foul down by the river. After I fed her and played with her for a while she followed me home… And that was only the first time."

"But why now?"

"I don't know. It hits everyone at different times. I was 6 when it first hit me and David , for example, was 35."

"So it hits different for everyone."

"Yep."

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Most people end up losing their humanity. They're just lucky that most dark creatures don't know about Magical Pull and will eventually leave them alone."

"Are you going to turn me?"

"It would be the smart thing to do. But I can only turn you if you are willing."

"And if I'm not?"

"Then you'll be stuck with the next creature you meet and they may not be as kind about it as I am."

"But why you?"

I shrugged. "Everything happens for a reason. That's the first thing I was taught."

"Wait a minute… you told me that you ran away from home."

"Yeah I did."

"But you mentioned a citadel."

"When I ran away from home I fell through a portal or a dimension wormhole."

Jack sat down heavily on the couch. "But what's going to happen to me now?"

I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Don't worry. I'll look after you."

:Hehe what do you think? Please tell me what you want to learn next. The story has only just begun:


	14. SoulMates

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 14: Soul-mates

The curse was not well done. My professional opinion was that the lowlife tried to disguise the curse but did a real crappy job of it. Maybe if they had tried to disguise it as a mark of ownership it may have made it passed a Lower Weasel.

Poor Jack had no idea how lucky he was that I was the one who is looking out for them. Most others would have missed it. But I am the best when it comes down to curses. I'm the best at finding, sensing, lifting, and placing curses on others. Like back when Alaina got herself caught by Merks (What we call close minded Wizards). Everyone thought that they had placed a controlling curse on her, but I saw right away that the curse was really a Tracking Spell. If I hadn't battalions of Merks would have been on us in no time.

With closer inspection I discovered what kind of creature had placed the spell upon Jack. The Johnny 13 Curse when applied by a well trained Master can be almost impossible to remove. Infact the only way to remove a Master's Johnny 13 is if you come and get a Master Weasel. (aka. me, Dodger, Phoebe, Connor, etc.)

In conclusion the curse was easy for me to break.

I explained to Jack that the Johnny 13 curse is a bad luck curse that gets worse as time goes on. The curse would eventually kill the victim. I assured Jack that the curse had not been on him long enough to cause any lasting damage.

After I lifted the curse Jack asked if we could watch the next _Lord of the Rings_ movie. I told him that we couldn't watch it without the other boys. But I did let him watch _Pirates of the Caribbean_ and then after lunch _Van Helsing_ in which he asked me plenty of questions about the creatures in it.

It was around 5 when he started asking questions that I didn't want to answer. "So why did you come here?"

It took me a second to answer. "Well, David is always telling us to go with our instincts and one day I was in limbo and an entrance to a new dimension or time passed over the wall. I don't know why the urge to go through was so strong but at that time I didn't care."

This seemed to puzzle Jack. "So you don't know why you came?"

"Not yet… well not all of it."

"What do you know?"

"That something big is going to happen and you are going to be a big part of it."

"So you're here to help us?" asked Jack hopefully.

"That's what I do. But I'm going to have to make you do most of the work." I joked… Well kind of joked.

Jack paused to think something over. "Will we ever get to see where you come from?"

"Most likely." I said smiling. I wanted to tell him yes then and there but where's the fun in that?

Wait hold up… this isn't like me. I never ever consider telling them the whole truth. Yet here, now I was almost going to tell him the truth. And I have never let someone watch _Lord of the Rings _or _Van Helsing_ ,for that matter, before they are turned.

I then noticed something else odd. Whenever Jack is with the boys or with me and the boys he's all loud and smart mouthy. But when it's just me and him he's a completely different guy. So different that if I hadn't know better I would suspect him of being a spy. When he's around me he listens instead of talks, he thinks before he speaks, and I swear that I think he's going to kiss me sometimes. (Author's note::cough: foreshadowing :cough: )

We sat on the fire escape with some orange pop and just talked about all sorts of random things. I told him stories about my friends back home and he talked about Santa Fe. It was not in my heart to tell him that he probable won't make it to Santa Fe in this lifetime.

Then he asked the one question I wasn't expecting. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

That completely blew me away. "No."

That surprised him. "Why not?"

I felt the weight of time on my shoulders just then and I felt loneliness down deeper than an mortal can feel loneliness. So with a heavy heart I explained it to him. "We don't just pick a person out of the blue and say 'I love you.' like some people do. We know that when a soul is made there is made a perfect match. We call these people our Soul-Mates. No other relationship will satisfy us or last longer than a few years.

"Mortal's and their Soul-Mates are usually place in the same time and dimension. But because we can go anywhere it can take a Weasel a millennia to find his/her Soul-Mate."

"So you guys spend a lot of time looking for your Soul-Mates?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"We are told to let them come to us. We are the ones who keep the universe in order so we have little time for such things. We just do our jobs and hope that Our Creator will grace us by sending our Soul-Mate to use when we least expect it."

"It must be horrible being unable to look for that person when you know that they're out their."

I tried to hide the growing pain I felt inside from him. "You have on idea."

He tried to look me in the eyes. I turned away. "How long have you been looking?"

By now I was fighting back tears. "I've been alone for quite a long time… maybe a few hundred years."

"Oh my God." (author: I mean to offend no one!) he whispered. He pitied me. He put his hand on my shoulder. I wished that he could read my mind.

I shook my head. The tears were so close to escaping me. "I got over that a long time ago."

I could sense that Jack was ready to make me look in his eyes. He wanted me to tell him why this subject was so hard for me.

I looked out over the city. I was trying to think of an easy way to saw this. I took a deep breath. "Before I ran away from my father he went to a seer in his madness. He forced her to place a curse, that is so ancient no one knows how to lift it, upon me." I took a breath to steady myself. "The curse was that any man who fell for me would die a tragic death. We have been trying to break the spell for what seems like hundreds of years."

The tears had escaped me halfway through my story. The tears were for my loneliness and for Jack, that his soul will be safe from this great horror. But against my better judgment I wished that he would hold me. That he was strong enough to keep me safe from the horrors that my life plagues me with day after day.

I felt his hand on my cheek. He gently turned my face so I would look into his eyes. "I do not fear death." he whispered. Then he sealed his fate and mine with a sweet kiss that we would remember for all of eternity.

Author: TEARCRYSOB! (again) isn't that adorable. Don't worry everything's going to workout just like it always does in these stories.

: HELP ME! give me your opinion… do you guys want to see Jessie's life back home and meet other Weasels or do you want more romance? RR and tell me:

P.S. Oh I almost forgot… in this next chapter Jessie's going to be singing a song from the musical _Wicked_. See if you can guess which song….


	15. Reincarnation

Note: Hi guys I had to delete the last chapter, sorry. It just didn't feel right and it disturbed the story. So it had to go. But don't worry it will reappear later. I'm running short on time (I'm going to camp tomorrow) so no shout outs.

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 15: Reincarnation

Tombs' home looked like it belonged in an old monster movie. The old fort's castle like appearance was like something Dracula would call home. And the thunder storm made the likeness even more accurate.

Catty was almost finished in the study. The goat's blood had been put in the shape of a pentagram, black candles were lit with blue flames on each corner, and the boy was tied in the center of it all.

"STANTON! HURRY UP WE DON"T HAVE MUCH TIME!" she yelled out the door. Catty really looked the part of evil demon follower. She had long strait black hair, long claw like nails, red eyes, and always wore black or red.

"Don't you worry I'm here." said Stanton as he walked casually through the doors carrying the Dark Book of Ghosts. Stanton was the opposite of Catty, he looked like a normal guy. He had brown hair with blond highlights, blue eyes, and he wore jeans and a T-shirt everywhere.

They quickly set to work. Stanton lit incense while Catty woke the boy. The little boy tried to scream through his gag as he saw where he was. He screamed even more when Catty put those long nailed hands on his face. "Don't worry deary. Me and Stanton are going to take real good care of you."

But the boy wasn't stupid he knew what they were planning. See that's what happens when your babysitter is a demon hunter. He struggled against the ropes that bound him. The girl laughed at him.

The girl grabbed the ceremonial dagger. "Start reading."

Stanton nodded. "Hear my words,

hear my cries,

spirit from the other side.

Cross now from their to here.

Hear my words,

Please be near." he chanted softly.

As he was chanting Catty raised the dagger high over her head and brought it to the boys throat. She smiled as his blood spilled over the floor. Stanton was working very hard not to look at the dead boy and the blood that was now filling the circle.

She watched in joy as her master appeared before her. They had done it. They had brought their master back from the dead. But once Stanton stopped chanting and the spell was complete her master gave a roar of out rage.

She fell to her knees. "Master what angers you."

Tombs glared at Stanton. "You died in a fight with the Weasels!"

Stanton snickered. Then his appearance changed. They both recognized the face that appeared immediately. A girl maybe 16 years old stood before them. Her brown wavy hair was cut short and had bright blond highlights, her eyes were blue as can be, and she gave them a friendly wave before she was engulfed in white light.

Tombs was fuming. "I hate shape shifters."

:What do you think. I won't be home for a while so don't go looking for another chapter any time soon. Please RR though. I'll be back home on the 3rd and I'll probably have another chapter out soon after:


	16. Tombs Returns

Author: Hi every one! I'm back. Yes I have been gone for longer than I said… but I can explain. My computer died. Our hard drive decided it was too old and died. I LOST EVERYTHING! I had chapters for latter in the story but they're gone now. TEARCRYSOB! Any ways…

Misty: Hi! Thanx for RRing sooo much. I'm glad you liked _A Time For Forever_ I wrote that in 1 hour. 1 HOUR! I'm probably going to rewrite it and fix all my grammar problems and typos. You're mentioned in this chapter. I kind of mixed your personality with my friend Regina's looks. I hope u don't mind : )

Taps Riffwalk: That's cool how u know Griffin. I was very upset when she didn't come back this yr. I know the last chapter was different from all of the others but this one will clear everything up 4 u.

P.S.: I saw BATMAN the other day! It was sooo good. Two words: shirtless Christian. I was sooo happy. Even if u don't like Batman u guys will love the movie. Even if its just because Christian is sooo hot. : D

**Love Across Ti me**

Chapter 16: Tombs Returns

I had to go with the boys today. The other Newsies were wondering what had happened to me… or that's what they told me. So I was forced to go. I would have stayed behind and done some research. I wanted to look over the spell for The Change and had thought about calling Regina to see what was going on back home.

Regina is my best girl friend aside from Phoebe. (Hey Misty guess what! This is U!) She has natural blond curly hair and blue eyes. She's tall but not like a stick. She one of those people who aren't fat or skinny. She's just built big. But that's why she's my best friend. She isn't vain about her looks she's just herself. And that's what makes her beautiful.

But because the Newsies forced me to go I missed a very important memo.

We met up with the other Newsies in the square with the Horace Greeley statue. They were glad to see that I was alive.

"BEAST!" Yelled Specs as he pulled me into a one armed hug.

"Yeah Specs I'm alive."

"God Beast, we though you might have left us." Said Dutchy. I noticed his hair had grown since I last saw him. Wow I had been gone a long time.

"I wasn't feeling well." I explained. I shot a look at my boys over Specs' arm. I hoped they would take the hint.

"You gonna buy papes or what?" Yelled Weasel. (I find that insulting) That cleared away most of the questions… **most** being the key word. Snipeshooter kept throwing questions at me.

"But Jack said that they stayed at Medda's and he was sick the other day."

"They did stay at Medda's but I let them stay at me place till Jack got better."

After I satisfied Snipeshooter's curiosity I caught up with the other boys. I could see immediately that they were uncomfortable lying to the other Newsies. I had to take damage control. I quickly decided that the best thing to do was to just get them out of there and soon.

We were debating about where we should sell when Jack spotted a new face. "Hey look fresh meat." Blink elbowed him in the stomach.

I didn't get a good look at the boy until Dutchy brought him over to meet us. When I saw who it was I was over come with a coughing fit.

It was Ben…

Ben had managed to find a blue shirt, tan hat, brown vest, and he had improvised with the shoes. This means he was wearing very dirty Keds. Unless you knew what they were you couldn't tell they were from the future. I was just glad he didn't wear Nikes. Those would never fit in here.

"Are you alright Beast?" asked Mush concerned.

"Not mentally." I muttered.

"What"

"I'm fine." I then listened to Dutchy explain that he was taking Ben with him today in silence. I didn't trust myself to speak. As soon as I got a chance I whispered into his ear. "Fish on that."

No one could figure out what was so funny…

We were doing well. We had a lot of papes between us so we had to work hard to sell the lot. But, as Jack pointed out, we were pros. So in truth it wasn't that hard. It was a good headline today. (Serial Killer Strikes Again)

All the boys were smiling as the sun started to set. We had somehow managed to sell almost all of our papes and it was almost 5.

"Where are we staying tonight?" asked Racetrack.

"Probable my place again." I answered.

"I am not sleeping on the floor again tonight." Argued Blink.

I raised my hands in surrender. "Hey, no fighting. We'll talk about sleeping arrangements when we get to the Loft. But first let's see if we can sell the last of these papes."

So with that settled we headed toward the Loft. The daylight was almost gone by the time we reached Denton's Diner.

I should have sensed the danger that surrounded us. But I was too busy keeping the boys in line to notice. I should have felt his magic… but I didn't.

We walked into the alley as blind as a bat to the danger that awaited us. It was a Venus Flytrap waiting for its fly.

We were almost through when I heard them. Or rather didn't hear them.

Their was a soft swoosh. I stopped. It was then that I noticed the alley was completely silent. I couldn't hear the humans in their apartments going about their usual agenda or the rats in the gutters. Then wind didn't even blow.

"Hello Jessie"

: Hey guys RR! If Misty is the only one who RRs I will wait to put up the next chapter. Extra points to first time RRers. Tell me what you think of it so far, tell me what you want to learn, guess about what's going to happen next, request to be in it, tell me about your cat… I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU RR ABOUT JUST RR:


	17. Consequences, What For?

Author: Hi guys! I found Newsie pics yesterday! WOOTLY! And now shout outs…

Misty: My cat's never eaten my foot but she has licked the top of my head before. Yes I have a cat… a poor almost blind excuse for a cat but what can you do? We'll not be seeing your character for a little while but I promise that you will show up again.

Hawk: I'm glad you liked the Ben thing. Ben is one of my best friends and he looks just like Bumlets so I had to put him in here. And when did the boys disappear? I'm glad you liked how I redid that last chapter. I loved For Good but it didn't fit. So it had to go. Hope you like this chapter : )

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 17: Consequences, What for?

I whipped around in time to push Mush out of the way of a fireball. Once he was out of the way I could see who had thrown the fireball.

"Tombs" He smiled showing all of his sharp teeth. "I thought I killed you."

Instead of a civilized answer Tombs' demon servant Catty appeared beside him. I took the hint. "I always hated you." But she was not looking at me. She was looking at something just over my shoulder. I could tell it was Mush by the rhythm of this heart beat. "Oh don't you go getting any crazy ideas biotch from hell."

"Don't worry" said Tombs smugly. "She has her orders."

I needed to distract him. "Just like you do."

His cheeks reddened with anger. "I take orders from no one."

I snorted. "… And she…" I gestured to Catty. "…Didn't fall for Lisa's cross dressing act either I bet."

This time Catty's face reddened with anger. "Watch your mouth, Beastmaster."

"Make me."

I could tell that he was using all of his self control to restrain from hitting me. But it seems his self control did not have enough power to control his servant's mouth. "At least I'm not a Weasel whore that turns the men she fucks into her slaves."

Ouch that hurt. But, hey, I'm an optimist. At least my sword was longer than hers.

I turned to the boys. "Go to the Loft!"

Then I leapt at Tombs. I used my superhuman strength to push him through a pile of crates. I flipped up and onto a fire escape. I turned my gaze to Catty. Her mouth was open in surprise. Not because I attacked her master. But because I took her all powerful master by surprise.

I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I turned to see a demonic assassin. I pulled a bar off the fire escape and leapt at the assassin. I slammed the bar into the creature's heart. The speed at which I achieved this caught the demon completely unaware. He was consumed by flames a few seconds latter.

I then pulled his dagger out of my shoulder. It was well made. Its balance was a little off but it would get the job done. I glanced at the hilt and saw Egyptian hieroglyphs. I tucked the dagger into my belt to look at latter.

Catty used this time to unsheathe her sword and start running at me. I did not stop her as she plunged her sword through my heart. I felt it stop as the cold metal cut through it. Catty let go of the weapon so she could watch me die at a better angle. But instead of going up in flames or falling to dust I just said "Nice try." And pulled the sword out of my body. I did not need to look up to see her face. I had seen other reactions just the same as hers would be.

"But, b-but…" She watched in wide eyed amazement as the wound healed right before her eyes. The only sign that she had stabbed me was the bloody mess that had been my shirt.

I smiled. I walked up to her. She was still staring at me as if I were a ghost. "Why would we be so feared if we were that easy to kill." I said. Then I slammed her own sword through her heart. I'm still surprised to this day that those screams didn't wake up the entire city.

Tombs walked over to me a smile on his face. I raised the sword to be ready for his attack. But instead of fighting me he said. "For every action there is a consequence."

He vanished.

The sword fell from my fingers as I realized what he was talking about.

"The boys"

: What do you think? What's going to happen next? What are they talking about? You'll have to RR to find out:

P.S. : I'm going to redo the first chapter so you guys might want to check that out.


	18. Not the End

Author: I'll shut up… you read…

Shout outs real fast…

Misty/Perch: Don't worry I'll save em… well most of them…

Hawk: Glad you liked it… you'll see what happens soon enough. Glad you liked the redo.

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 18: Not the End

I ran. I ran faster than I have ever run before. I ran till I could see the boys up ahead. I felt relief wash over me as I saw that they were alone. I then saw the remains of a lesser demon servant and a demon assassin not far from were the stood…

… But relief was soon replaced by fear…

… Someone was lying on the ground. I counted. I only counted three Newsies. This could not be good. I hurried to see who was injured. I knelt down beside the fallen Newsie. It was Mush.

His shirt was covered in blood. I had to rip it open to get to his wound. A dagger similar to the one that that hit my shoulder was buried deep in his abdomen. I could tell immediately that he had lost too much blood. He was too far gone to be saved, even in my time.

I looked up at Jack the one Newsie here I knew would not disobey me. I pulled a handful of coins out of my pocket and pushed them into his hands. "Go to The Rivenshire Inn. This should be plenty for one night."

I put Mush's arm over my shoulder and pulled him into a sitting position. "Stay their. Do not leave until I come and get you."

"Where is the Inn?" asked Mush.

"On Wallace Street near Denton's Diner." Once I finished they were off. Once they were out of ear shot I put my other arm under Mush's knees and lifted him off the ground. I then carried him as fast as I could to the Loft.

As I hurried I could feel the life draining from his body. I feared I would be too late.

Once in the Loft I laid him down on the couch. I removed his destroyed shirt and then pulled the dagger from his belly. He didn't even open his eyes as I pulled the weapon from his gut.

I laid one hand on his forehead and the other over the wound. I closed my eyes. "Nunquam iterum vandum Obscurum tactus vos." I whispered.

I leaned foreword and placed my mouth over his. The connection was complete. I felt my power rush into him. I felt his wound close under my hand and I could feel the life rush back into his body.

… But I could not bring him back without the consequences…

… I felt him stir from his almost eternal rest. He awoke with my power alive in him. His mouth parted under my lips and I scream tore from his mouth.

We could both feel it as my power transformed his body. As he turned into one of my kind.

It is a painful process. Even more painful when you are not rescued from death as Mush was. You feel the pain as your internal organs rearrange to make room for new organs and muscles. As your DNA is ripped apart and changed so that your cells can regenerate faster than any other creature's. But the pain is but the crossing to a new way of life.

As quickly as the pain came, it left. I pulled back to look at his face. I smiled. It had been a success. He smiled back at me. His once hazel eyes now blue.

Author: See I saved them… sort of. RR!


	19. Training

Copy Right Law: I do not own the Newsies. TEARCRYSOB! But I own the Weasels and all of the other oddly nicknamed characters. Except Perch… but only half of Perch, Misty owns half of Perch.

Author: This Chapter takes place in Limbo. Limbo is an in between place. Time does not exist their so no time shall pass for the boys back in New York. Just wanted to explain real fast…

Misty/Perch: I love blue eyes and I'm glad you luff this story.

Hawk: Glad you thought that was cool and you should know that I would never kill Mush. I debated for a while about who Jess was going to turn. Keep reading…

Dodger: Fun fact… your first RR did work… or I got an email from you at least… I'm glad my fanfic rocks your socks. (Scratches head in imitation of Dodger) I luv Ben! He's one of my friends at school and the first time I saw the movie I thought Ben had magically gone into the TV. You do know I have a character named Dodger right? Is that just a weird coincidence or what? It's kind of starting to freak me out ; ) Please keep reading & RRing…

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 19: Training

The room was empty save a few tables and some chairs. Light came from a magical source along the top of the walls. The floor, walls, and few weapons were all made of wood. The room smelled of sulfur, wet wood, scorched wood, and freshly dug earth.

"What causes those smells?" asked Mush.

I gestured to the door. "Down the hall they have a forge, a wash house, and a green house."

"But why are the smells of burnt things in here? I thought this was a training room."

I nodded. "I will explain in a moment." I gestured to a table. "Sit and we will begin." Mush gave me a questioning look but did as I said.

But before I could start the door opened and a girl walked in. "Jessie" she said. "Dodger wanted me to tell you that he can't con today. He mentioned something about a vampire infestation in Athens."

"Did he give you any instructions for me, Perch?"

"Yeah, he said to just work on Elemental basics and that he'll get here as soon as he can. He also said to give him a feel for the diff weapons so that Masher's job will be a bit easier." Said Perch. "And since when am I Perch? You always call me Geeg because of what happened in Lit that one time."

I shrugged. "I don't know… but it suits you, Regina."

"I guess you're right."

She turned to leave. "Where are you headed too?" I asked.

She stopped and turned to me. "A dragon in Japan has just laid some eggs. David wants to see if we can raise one in the stables. He's sending me to get a few."

"That's not so bad. Just don't get eaten. You now how rarely Japanese dragons nest." I warned.

"And good luck to you too Beast." She said as she left.

I turned to Mush. "What was she talking about?" he asked. "Who are Dodger and Masher?"

"Well for weapons training it is best to have two teachers and Dodger volunteered to help me. He sent Geeg over to tell me he couldn't make it and what he thought I should do."

"Those sounded more like orders actually." He pointed out.

"Yeah but hey he's my older brother. That's to be expected." I explained. I continued ignoring Mush's surprised look at finding out that I had an older brother. "Masher is short for Potato Masher. It's a long story you'll hear it soon enough." I added at the look on his face. "Masher is the best Blacksmith in the world and will be making your signature weapon."

"How will he know what to make?"

"He will test you while you are still untrained in weapons." Before he could start I continued. "We do this so you can concentrate on that weapon. Yes you will learn others but its best if you had one all your own."

He though this over a bit. "Then why were you going to teach me weapons today?"

"Because it's easier for Masher when you have a bit of a feel for each."

Then he asked the question every one asked their guide. "What's your weapon?"

I smiled. I reached to my left hip and unsheathed my broadsword. But not just any

broadsword. This sword was made for speed and to cut things in half. It was curved in an S so stretched out it was almost straight. The Ancient Ruins that were carved along the blade are repeated the whole length of the blade. The hilt looked like it was wrapped in shining Ivey.

I let Mush hold it in his hand. He looked unable to speak. "Never seen anything like it

Huh?"

He ran his fingers over the Ruins. "What do these mean?"

As I spoke I pointed to the ruin. "This one stands for hope, love, bravery, cleverness, wisdom, and friendship. The Ruins chosen for your weapon are chosen by the way you act without magic."

"Not all the signature weapons are swords right?"

"No, there are a few spinning blades, an archer, Negle uses a staff, and some weapons don't have human names." I took my sword back and sheathed it.

"Now would you like to begin?"

"The spell I'm about to do will tell us what you're element is." We were sitting on the floor. Two bowls and a candle sat between us. One bowl filled with water, and one with dirt. The candle was unlit.

"Now close your eyes and hold you dominate hand over the objects." He did as I said. "Now reach deep inside of you soul… and the rest will come naturally."

I closed my eyes as well. I could feel the magic stirring inside of him. The Ancient gift that was given to us slowly awaking from its slumber. I opened my eyes and watched as he took control of his element.

The water in the bowl rippled. Then slowly the water flowed out of the bowl and up into Mush's hand forming a sphere of clear liquid. I smiled.

"Very good." I said breaking the magic that had filled the room. As soon as I spoke the sphere burst in his hand he gave a yelp of surprise. I laughed. "Looks like we've got ourselves a Water Elemental and a good one at that."

"How can you tell I'm any good?"

"Most people only cause the water to ripple but you formed in into a sphere in your hand… on your first try no less." He smiled. "Now lets get you familiar to some weapons." …


	20. Potato Maher, Spot, and BenBumlets

Author: HI! I just Finished the 6th Harry Potter book yesterday. WOOTLY! Shout outs…

Misty/Perch/Regina::snickers: Sorry I had to put all of the names down. Oh and if you get any odd emails from me it's because you are in my address book. I've been meaning to warn you. Glad you luff water and dragons.

Hawk: Glad you liked the element thing. Perch is one of the few characters made completely from other people. Keep reading…

Newsiefreak172: I find it fun how you reviewed for more than one chapter. That made my day. The original chapter 1 wasn't as good. All it did was tell you what she did once she got their and didn't do much foreshadowing. That whole thing with her having to pretend to be a boy will be explained way latter. Tell me what you think of latter chapters. I'm worried I've put too much in too fast. Keep reading and reviewing.

Daisy Miller: Oh… I did not know that pizza was in New York that time… sorry. But I'm glad you like my story. This is probably the longest review I have gotten. Newsiefreak, who is right above you, sent me 3 reviews on other chapters. Let me know what you think of latter chapters. I think I may have made this a little too confusing. Keep reading and reviewing.

Hey by the way this chapter is from Mush's point of view. Just so you don't get too confused…

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 20: Potato Masher, Spot, and Ben/Bumlets

I sat on a beryl full of scraps and watched Potato Masher work. He was hard at work repairing a broken sword. How anyone could break a sword that thick was a mystery to me. I watched Potato Masher work the metal with wonder.

I wondered vaguely how he got the name Potato Masher. I mean the guy is almost 6 foot but was built slimmer than any of the other Weasels I've seen. His hair was jet black and reached to his shoulders. I could not see what odd color was dyed into his hair because he had a bandana holding it back from the flames of the furnace. I also noticed a scar running through his right eyebrow. It was probably from when he was human. Weasels don't scar easily.

As I looked at this kid (like all Weasels he was stuck at the age of 16) I could not even imagine how he got a name like Potato Masher printed over him.

His blue Weasel eyes were filled with concentration that I haven't seen in any of the other Weasels I have met in my stay here as he worked the metal. He worked as a perfectionist in this little world of flame and metal he has created. He did not look like someone to be given such a name as Potato Masher.

I was brought back from my thoughts with a jolt as Masher placed the red hot sword into a water beryl. The hiss of the steam seemed to lift the spell of silence that filled the room as he worked. Even Jessie was silent.

He looked up at me. He laughed at the look on m face. It was the kind laugh of an optimist. "Well Mush welcome to my forge…"

Jessie snorted at his formality. He threw an oil stained rag at her in retaliation. He watched smugly as the oil stuck to her shirt and she tried to wipe it off with her hands. She threw the rag onto the floor in frustration. "Why do you even need an oil rag in a Forge!"

"Shows how much you know about weaponry." He retaliated.

She crossed her arms. "What for then?"

"The machinery." He explained with a wave of a hand. He then changed the subject. "So I hear Benny Boy's joined the Newsies?" he made it a question.

Jessie smiled almost immediately forgetting the oil stain on her shirt. "Yeah last I saw him he was selling with Dutchy and Specs. Didn't get a chance to talk to him after that."

She snickered. "But you should have seen his outfit…"

Masher smiled at the thought. "Wonder what they'll call him…"

"They decided to call him Bumlets…" said a voice behind me. I turned to see Ben walk into the Forge still dressed as a Newsie. "Because Skittery tried to say 'Ben lets go sell in Central Park.' But instead it came out 'Bumlets go sell in Central Park.'."

All of us started laughing our heads off. Even Ben. Because really… who knew? And we laughed a little more when Masher missed the chair as he fell over laughing.

"That has to be the most brilliant thing I've heard this week." Said Masher. "And me being me that's saying something."

Ben gave him a sarcastic glare. Masher threw his hands up in surrender. "Well at least it's better than The Mexican or Potato Masher."

"That's up for debate." Said Ben grumpily.

Potato Masher changed the subject. "So how's the other Newsie recruit?"

Jessie shrugged her shoulders. "Last time I saw him he was working on multiarrow archery."

"Which would be?" I asked. Awe crap did I say that out loud? Since when am I so mouthy?

"Shooting more than one arrow at a time." Said Ben brushing away the question. Not even Jessie seemed disturbed by my outburst.

"Which he mastered faster than Sarah." Said a voice from behind Ben. I looked over just in time to see none other than Spot Conlon bounce into the room. He looked around the room when he saw Jessie he smiled. "So finally came to check on me?"

"You know very well Patrick Conlon that I am busy with other Newsies and I can't leave them at this point." Said Jessie seriously.

At that point anyone else would have dropped the subject. But nooo Spot just keeps pushing it. "But I'm **your** Ferret. **You're** supposed to be training me… not Phoebe and Dodger."

Potato Masher cut in. "Oh quit your whining Conlon or would you like a new nickname?" That shut Spot up.

"Why are you here Spot? Other than you showing off your new Weaselly personality to your old friends." Said Ben with a gesture at me.

Spot did a double take. "Mush?"

"What?" I said boredly. I decided a Weaselly approach to this would be best.

Spot looked at Jessie. "I though you were waiting till I was done training before you turned any one."

"Yeah well, their was an accident. Mush nearly got himself killed… Not scratch that… He would have died if I hadn't turned him." Replied Jessie.

Spot looked back at me. "Smooth move Mush."

I just shrugged. "So why are you here Spot?"

"David wants a talk with Jessie and Bumlets." Said Spot with a smirk. He was enjoying Ben's new nickname.

Jessie gave Spot a stern look. "Ben and Spot go on and tell David I'll be with you in a second."

Spot opened him mouth to protest but Ben pushed him out the door. Before the door closed however I could just hear Ben say 'Trust me Spot you don't want to piss her off right now.' That made me smile.

She turned to Potato Masher. She asked him something in a foreign language. I have a feeling I know what she's asking him. Masher nods his agreement. She walks over to me. In English she asks, "Is it alright with you if I leave you with Potato Masher?"

I feel an odd feeling of fear grip my gut. Why I don't know. "But if you want me to say I have no problem blowing off David."

Against my gut instinct I shook my head. "Are you sure? I know what your instincts are telling you and I know David would punish me if I say behind to help you." She gave me a half smile. "The worst he will do is come here and talk to me here."

"No go ahead I'll be fine." She gave me one last concerned look before giving Masher some last minute instructions in French. She grabbed up the newly repaired sword and walked out the door.

Potato Masher gave me a long look. Suddenly he spoke. "If you are uncomfortable calling me Potato Masher feel free to call me bay my real name, Fulton." (Any Body recognize that name!)

"Ok then."

I heard footsteps in the hallway on the other side of the door. I couldn't help it. I looked over at the door hoping she'd come back. Fulton Smiled. "Don't worry. This reaction is natural."

I looked back at him not understanding. "You'll always have a connection to her because she's the one who brought you into this new life. Since you are young and unused to magic it'll be harder for you not to be near her."

"Which explains Spot's comment about him being Her Ferret earlier." I thought out loud.

Fulton nodded. "Exactly."

"Now Mush." Said Fulton getting down to business. "Let me see your hands…"

Author: WOOT! Sorry that took sooo long to write. I had to work on my stuff for Marching band this week and my sister's at camp so I wanted to just be lazy. And yes that is our Spot. I also made up my own Bumlets character back story so please don't sue I know it was wrong and I don't have a disclaimer…

… Anyway I have some things I have been meaning to mention…

I do not type in the Newsies accents… please don't kill me…

But the accents are their in spirit…

I need more female characters…

Jack, Spot, Racetrack (newly claimed), Mush, Blink, and Ben/Bumlets are already claimed… But everyone else is fair game.

Dave and Les will show up latter.

David and Dave are two completely different characters.

Potato Masher/Fulton is from _The Mighty Ducks_… but I gave him his own nickname so I own Potato Masher but not Fulton… :Twitches:

I strongly suggest putting me on your email alert list… I update in odd patterns. I drive my friend Luthien insane doing this.

REVIEW! Always REVIEW! I need moral boosts and I always give u a shout out.


	21. A Meeting

Author: WOOT! Lots of reviews! I heart u guys. In this chapter there is a lot of foreshadowing. See if you can spot it all. Anyway shout outs…

Newsiefreak172: Glad you REALLY like this story. I hope you keep reviewing like you are. See all those reviews really made my day. (Also helps that we got ice-cream Brusters) And as to the comment on my imagination… this story (or a version of it) has been sitting in my head for the better part of 4 years and changing itself all the while. Sorry about the swearing. But it is kind of necessary if you think about it, I mean these people aren't human so human rules don't bother them. (And yes that does include Jessie) You should also know very well that I would **NEVER** kill off Mush without bringing him back to life. And what is p.o.v.? Keep reading…

Joker: Yes you can be in the story! I noticed your liking of Racetrack in your story so I reserved him for you. Joker is also a perfect name for a Weasel. Please review again and tell me what you want your element to be.

Daisy Miller: How does this story remind u of School of Rock? About the Rootbeer thing… I needed something to show the bond forming between the two and Rootbeer is just what came to mind. Also the reason the boys reaction to all the magic is the way it is is because their spirits remember these things. The reason people freak when the see magic for the first time is because their bodies are not used to magic being so close to them. But the boy's past lives were deep into magic so they recognized the magic and were unafraid. (Also foreshadowing) And to tell you the truth I don't even know where the Creator came from. No one knows. You say you caught the foreshadowing… but have you caught **all** of it? Oh and the Daughters of the Moon thing… where do you think I got the names? The Latin phrase thing… I forgot to mention that… oops. Glad you feel the same way about the accents. I find it annoying to have to write it down and I also find it hard to read. Wow that was a long shout out. I did my best to answer all of your questions and comments. Keep reading…

Misty: Yes… more Spot… and more to come. As well as your character. Thank you for the help. I never would have found that. I'm also glad you knew those email were from me. Feel free to reply to those.

Hawk: Where R U? U did not review. TEAR….

Wow that was long… If you read the original chap. 15 you will recognize some of the things in this chapter…

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 21: A Meeting

I found Spot and Ben just outside the Library's double doors. Spot was using the time I was not their to drive Ben to the brink of insanity. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM CONLON!"

I laughed as I saw what I saw. Spot had taken Ben's hat and had placed a magical shield around him so that Ben could not get to him. Ben was banging on the shield and throwing several well chosen words at Spot in several different languages. I doubt that Spot understood half of what Ben was saying.

I knew it was best to get whatever David wanted done done as soon as possible. So I walked threw Spot's shield with ease (He's not good enough yet to keep me out) and took Ben's hat from his grasp and walked through the double doors.

The library is the biggest room in the house. It's filled with books such as _Merlin's Self Written Guide to Dragons_ to _Everything You Wanted to Know about The Weasels but Where Too Afraid to Ask_. The library was warmly lit buy an unseen fire. The carpet was Evergreen and bookcases lined the walls. Smaller bookshelves took up space in the middle. Their were several tables, chairs and computers in the in between these shelves. A large desk sat before a huge window looking out over an ideal meadow. The desk was covered in books, papers, and food wrappers.

I did not need to look back to know they were fallowing me, the loud conversation in Portuguese was the major hint. I didn't know Spot knew the translations for those words. Suddenly Spot hopped up beside me and stated "I did nothing."

I cast him a sideways glance. He was smiling like he'd just done something very very bad. "Wha'd you do Conlon?"

He then spazed at me… "I did not put an old smelly fish in Shawn's car I swear it!"

I laughed out loud. "I see you've taken up the way of the Weasels well."

"Yepo!" I smiled as I sat on the desk.

David walked in at that moment. Think Faramir with straight hair and you get David. (We made him dress up as Faramir for Halloween last year) That's the best way to describe him…

"Spot" he said as soon as he saw us.

Spot saluted. "Sir yes sir"

David tossed him a sword. "Theirs a dragon in the Westfold… Kill it."

"Aye aye Cap'n" He then bounced/walked through a portal that had just appeared to his right.

Ben was outraged. "Why does he get to go slay a dragon and I got stuck with the Newsies/Ferrets!"

"Hey!" I said angrily. They ignored me.

"Just wait for it… wait… for… it…" said David. (with his accent it sounds like et)

Then Spot came storming out of the portal. "That dragon was ancient and had scale rot!"

David smiled. "Not everything is as it sounds young Ferret Spot."

Spot threw the sword down in anger. "We didn't come here to play games." I said trying to keep peace.

"Oh right." He said. He motioned for us to sit down at on of the tables. Spot was still sulking and Ben was looking very pleased with the turn of events. I sat down at the head of the table so I could keep an eye on both of the boys. David walked over to a bookshelf and pulled down an old leather bound book, _Common Magykal Daggers_.

He thumbed through it as he walked back to us. "Can I see the dagger that killed Mush?" I pulled it from my belt, Mush's blood still staining the blade. David picked it up and read the Hieroglyphs.

"It says 'My the god of Death devour whoever's blood coats this blade.' " I told him.

David's brow knitted together in worry. "You recognized it?"

"Yes."

"Then you know what this means?"

"Yes"

Spot looked confusedly at David and me. Then he randomly said... "Russia had NOTHING to do with it!"

Basically he was asking what we were talking about. "It means that Tombs has a master." I explained.

"But isn't he a master?" asked Spot.

"Yes, and that would make him a valuable weapon against us. Tombs master would have control not only of Tombs but all of his followers as well." Said David.

"Do we have any idea who his master is?"

"It someone from that time." Said David. "And that's all we know."

I had an idea. "I know someone who I might be able to question."

"Who?" asked Spot.

"Theirs a demon bar in Queens that we should look into."

"Can I come?"

"Once your done training."

Spot looked at David. "When will I be ready to go back?"

David considered. "Probably by the time Jessie's done with Mush…"

Author: So what do you think? I'm going out of town (again!) to see family. So it'll be a while before I post another chapter.

**:Spot enters room: 'I'm in this one right?' **

**Yes Spot don't worry.**

**Spot: When do I meet perch? **

**Soon**

**Spot: How soon? **

**:rolls eyes: **

**:Jack and Racetrack come in: **

**Jack: Why am I not in these chapters? **

**Because this is a major plot point. **

**Jack: Oh**

**Where's Blink? **

**Race: He's off hitting on Phoebe… litterly. **

**Jack: Phoebe tried to write 'I'm a pirate on his eye patch…' Didn't work too well. **

**I shouldn't have asked **


	22. Clubbing

Author: Hi guys I'm back… Oh and I strongly suggest you reread Chapter 12. I redid it sort of. Any way… Shout outs…

Newsiefreak127: Thanx for clearing that up. Sorry I just got blond highlights… Here's the next chap. Hope u enjoy…

Hawk: Yay You Live! WOOTLY! Glad you like those chap ideas… Keep reading.

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 22: Clubbing

We were back in 1898 New York. (We being Spot, Mush, and myself.) Since we had been in the Limbo Temple it was still the night Mush had been killed. We had landed in the Loft.

Now if you haven't noticed Weasels act differently than you and me. Their outlook on life is simple… live life to the fullest. This means that we are always smiling, laughing, and goofing off. We find the oddest ways to keep ourselves entertained. (For example the other day Joker pushed a Dragon into the Pacific Ocean…. Just to see what would happen. We found that hilarious.)

If a human is turned and does not think or act this way their personality will change. This is what happened to both Mush and Spot. Mush was no longer quiet and Strong… Spot was no longer like someone from _The Godfather_. They had both transformed into loud, obnoxious, crazy, and completely 21st century Weasels.

They grow up so fast.

Once they got changed Spot bounced up beside me. "So when are we questioning this guy-of-no-name."

"His name's Sven. He's a bartender." I said distractedly.

"Ok, this Sven guy. When are we questioning him?" asked Mush.

I looked from Mush to Spot and back again. Spot has already been on several missions… But mush only just finished his training. I worried what some of Sven's customers would do with this information.

"Mush I'd rather it just be Spot and myself going to Sven's bar." I said uneasily.

"But Spot gets to go." He whined. He stamped his foot like a toddler who's angry.

"Yes but Spot has had more training than you and he's not going to be doing much." I explained.

I expected another childish remark. But Mush went for clever instead. "But do you trust me here alone?"

_Crap_. I thought. _No way in Hell am I leaving him here alone. But there are other options… _

"I could always get a baby sitter…" The look on Mush's face was priceless. Spot loved my plan by the look in his eyes.

"I'm going to call a friend who owes me a favor." I turned to leave but then turned back to add a note. "If you break anything… you… will… pay." I left them with the inking of fear in their eyes. I knew they wouldn't disobey me.

I returned quickly. "Perch should be here within the hour." Then to Spot I added. "She should still be here by the time we get back. Hurry and get your things then meet me on the roof."

۞

The bar was in a bad part of the city. It was in an old abandoned block devoid of electricity. This however did not hinder the bar's customers. Sven had had Wizards install magical lights on the ceiling.

But even with the lights humans would have a hard time navigating in here. Dead demon goo was pooled at odd areas from bar fights. Shattered glass was just swept into the corners. The music was 21st century and thumping deep inside my chest. If I hadn't been on a mission I would have taken up that hot half-demon half-angel's dance invite. (hey I never said I was an angel)

But sadly I had a job to do. Not to mention Spot was right behind me. But damn he was sexy. I may just have to find him again later.

After the next few dance offers. (Some more persistent than others) I could tell that they sensed my power. I had most of my power hidden so I let my guard down so they could feel all of my power. Once they realized who I was they parted like the red sea.

I sat down on a stool with Spot close behind.

"Wha woul' ya like?" asked the man behind the bar. He had slick salt and pepper hair, black eyes, blue beard, and ram horns.

"A Strawberry Margarita and…" I looked at Spot.

"Just a beer." He said for me.

The man didn't look up as he filled our orders. He even threw down our orders without looking at us.

As he turned to go I added… "So has Katie forgiven you for that whole Spear of Destiny thing yet?"

He stopped. Then he turned around slowly to look at me. "What do you want Jessie?"

I gave him an innocent smile. "Oh, why can't I just be here to catch up with an old friend?"

"Because we're not friends." He grabbed a glass and started to clean it. Then added… "We only worked together that one time."

"Ah good times, good times… Less grey in your hair back then."

Sven smiled and shook his head. He then caught sight of Spot. "And I'll be darned… The Beastmaster and Spot Conlon… Who would a thunk it?"

"This Bozo…" I said jabbing a thumb at Spot. "… Fell through a portal and landed in the Library."

"Nice move kid." said Sven solemnly. "Could have had a normal life but…"

"…Fate wanted him to be a Weasel." I said starting to get angry. Spot placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me.

Then I switched into serious Weasel. (This to a demon means 'Homicidal Freak') "Seen anything odd in this area?"

"No" he said a little too quickly.

"Common Sven… don't make this hard on yourself." Said Spot.

I leaned over the bar. "Just point me in the right direction Sven. No one will be any the wiser."

He shook his head. "Even if I did tell you you wouldn't get anything out of him…"

"Sven, this is Jessie the Beastmaster your talking about." Said Spot.

"Just give me a name Sven." I then pulled out a dagger. "Or I could just do to you what I wanted to do to him."

Sven swallowed. "Alright, alright. The man's name is Joseph Smith."

"He's human." It was not a question.

I sheathed the dagger. "Common Spot. We've got work to do."

۞

Once out in the street I started to vent to Spot. "It's been years since Sven's withheld information from me." I stormed through the street. "He knows better or at least he should."

"He probably has his reasons." Said Spot trying to calm me.

"Yeah Tombs' master either has some wicked blackmail on him or has a hell of a lot of power. Let's just hope it's the latter…"

Author: What do you think? This chap will continue soon… but for now Band Camp away…


	23. Attack of the Flying Hippo

Author: WOOTLINESS! I'm back… I've had Band Camp all week and haven't had time to update. But I have another chap. 4 u now and another very soon. And now shout outs…

Hawk: Glad u liked it… Spot is slightly more… um… hyper?

Jockey: Skittery is eagerly awaiting u :) I will email u… eventually… with Weaselly names to choose from… (See Scud, Walter, Smarkl….)

NewsieFreak172: What kind of dance did you do? LOL! Spot's still Spot… this is true… but soon you'll see the craziness that has entered his being…

Misty: YOU ARE GOING TO LUB THIS CHAP.! I'll say nothing more….

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 23: Attack of the Flying Hippo!

By the time we reached The Loft I had cooled down. Well… almost cooled down. I was still on edge and had taken out most of my anger on a group of newly turned vampires. Spot was being very careful not to put me into another psychotic episode. Something I haven't done in a while.

But nothing could prepare me for what we would both see as we entered the Loft…

"ATTACK OF THE FLYING HIPPO!" I heard Mush yell as a huge purple stuffed Hippo came flying at us and knocked Spot's hat off. Mush fell off the couch on which he had be jumping upon when he saw the look on my face.

"It's all Perch's fault!" He stated.

"What's all my fault?" asked Perch as she reentered the room. She looked from Mush to me and back again with a blank look on her face.

I picked up the Hippo. I then stomped over exaggeratedly over to Mush and shoved the toy into his face and said in the most childish voice I could muster. "How dare you treat Miss Purple Hippo like that!"

After I had wiped the tears of laughter from my eyes my mood lifted as I say the way Spot was looking at Perch who was laughing with me and Mush. "Oh Spot I don't think you've met Perch yet. Perch Spot, Spot Perch."

I then grabbed Mush's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Listen you two stay here while Mush and me take care of some unfinished business."

We were out the door before Mush could protest.

۞

"Why'd ya have ta done that?" asked Mush.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Didn't you see the way they were looking at each other?"

"Yeah so?"

I shook my head. "Hopeless…"

:Sorry that was so short. Next one will be longer. I promise:


	24. Do I Sense Romance

Author: Eek! I love this chap. Hope u do to. I have Band Camp again this week so… it's going to be a while till I update again. Shout outs…

NewsieFreak172: You're not the only one who had a mental break down when they learned I was going to band camp. (Yes it scared the crap out of me. Sorry… little Catholic school girl going to be public school kind of traumatizing.) You're right about Spot and Perch. You'll see soon.

Jockey/Gracie: it's going to be a while until you show up in this story… But I promise you will be in it. And Yes I agree that Band Camp can be evil. But it is much fun when I hit the Band major's car with my friend's flag and set of the car alarm. Anyway keep reading…

Misty: This chap is just 4 u goil… and a little for me.

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 24: Do I Sense Romance?

The Rivenshire Inn was a homely place. Just imagine the idea Inn and that is Rivenshire. The owner Mr. Aubrey… or Cap'n Jack as I call him… is a very close friend. So I knew that the boys would be safe.

Cap'n Jack had put the boys in the East Wing. The reason for this was because the East wing has a back door that opens onto the street behind the building and you can't tell this by looking at it from the street.

Before we entered the room in which the boys were staying I stopped Mush. "Listen to these boys it is still the night that you died. You are the same Mush they know and love. Well you know what I mean." I added at the look he gave me from that last remark. "You are **not** a Weasel… alright. Act as you did before I turned you."

"So quiet, kind, innocent, and friendly." He stated.

I nodded the dragged him into room 108.

"MUSH!" screamed three male voices. I have expected them to hug him but since that was against the Newsie Code of Manliness it wasn't going to happen.

They were all surprised, to say the least, to see Mush completely unharmed. "B-but how?"

"I'm magic Blink. That should explain it well enough."

"Must be some really powerful magic. Mush was almost dead when we left him." Stated Racetrack. I shrugged. Best to be modest.

Blink and Race both started asking Mush all of these insane questions. Such as… "Did it hurt?", "Did you see the light?", "Are you going to turn green?", and others like these.

I noticed that Jack was not looking at Mush but me. I walked over to him. "Why so quiet Mr. Kelly?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It's just… all of this is happened so fast. I mean we found out like… last week that magic exists. But I'm not scared or freaked or anything like that when I know I should be."

Now that was a hard question. "Why feeling the jet lag now?"

"I guess seeing Mush like that then seeing him completely healed in less than 8 hours kinda got me thinking." I was surprised he got the meaning of jet lag right. But to top that off he wasn't done speaking his mind. "I guess not being scared of something this big is what is really getting me scared."

I nodded. I knew exactly what he was talking about. But luckily I had an explanation. "We're all made with a purpose. I guess since yours is magic you would find the presence of magic less disturbing than the lace of."

"In English please."

"Simple you're made for, to use, and to create magic." He still looked slightly confused. "This world, my world, is where you and several of your friends belong. And like it or not this world will always make more sense to you **because** it is were you belong."

"So basically since I'm meant for magic it just makes sense to me?"

"Yes."

He shook his head and muttered. "I still can't believe this is happening to me."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright to feel lost and caught in something you can't stop. The first few days or months even of Magical Exposure are like that. I felt the same way when I was your age."

"Really?"

"Yes all magical creatures go through what you're going through now. Even the evil ones." That seemed to reassure him because he turned to what the other boys goof off. I took my hand from his shoulder. Then without thinking took his hand in mine. He turned to look at me. He smiled.

Why on earth did my heart just do that weird back flip? I guess that kiss still remains unforgotten.

۞

It was almost 2am by the time I got back to the Loft. I was tired… But happy. I had stolen a kiss from Jack before I left them tonight. And I must say that in all of my 616 years I have never felt this happy at this time of night. I was almost skipping on my way to the Loft.

And the sight tat greeted me when I got their made my night even better…

I found Spot and Perch curled up together on the couch. I practically danced for joy. Perch has been looking for that special someone for almost as long as I have. And it looks like she's found what she's been looking for in none other tan Spot Conlon.

And it looks like we both have hit gold tonight.


	25. Questions

Author: AHAHAAAA! 25 chaps! WOOTLY! Sorry this has taken sooooo long…. Stupid band camp/school shopping…

Jockey: Hey Sappiness is not a crime…. Hehe…. Long story… Glad u is good friends w/ Perch too. Hehe Jackie is mine: )

Misty: Hehe… I wanted to go into details about you and Spot but I thought that should just be between you 2. Let your imagination take you to heaven and above. Review and ask if you want details….

NewsieFreak172: Weasels are sneaky Basterds… they wouldn't tell them others about Spot or Mush just yet….

Hawk: Spot is sooo much fun to work with now. Hehe. Woo Perch is sooo happy…

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 25: Questions

Joseph Smith… 35 white male, 5 foot 5 inches, sandy blond hair, brown eyes, and almost no endurance, I found him in his apartment. The landlord was asking for his rent when I got to his landing.

I saw the fear in his eyes when he saw who I was. "Mr. Smith I'd like to ask you w few questions."

"I'm sorry but I don't have time for this, busy, busy." He said hurriedly. He closed the door in my face. I had a feeling this wouldn't be easy.

۞

Well that had been unpleasant. I have always hated to torture humans. Demons and other creatures I don't mind. But with humans I can feel their life force drain away and most times they don't even understand the importance of their information.

I walk solemnly to the distribution center. I had decided to speak with Smith before work. Today was going to be real peachy.

۞

Jessie sells with Mush and Blink today. I wonder if I was something that I did. She had seemed perfectly happy when she had left us the night before… I wonder what happened…

It's not that I'm jealous or anything… it had just been a kiss… oh shit… I am jealous.

Later she heads over to Brooklyn to see Spot. She only takes Mush and that new Newsie Bumlets. I find that odd because me an Spot are good friends. Most people would have automatically taken me with them… but then again… Jessie isn't most people… I mean with that whole not human thing no one could call her most people.

But it still bugs me all day as to why she seemed so out of it today. We had just gotten closer than ever before… and now she's off doing something that I could help her with without me!

Ok Jack just calm down, I tell myself, she'll explain herself later. She always does.

Not to mention that this is our first night back in the Lodging house since we learned the truth. We played cards and spent the night as we always did. But it just seemed I like I was looking through a window and unable to get back in.

Jessie and the other two Newsies did not return that night. Spot must have let them stay in the Brooklyn Lodging house. I didn't know that Jessie and Spot were that close… I guess theirs a lot about that girl I have yet to learn…

: And for all you slow students that was Jack at the end. I didn't go into details about Jessie torturing Joseph because it just seemed to kill all of her goodness. I did that thing with Jack to tell you what happened that day and so that you can see just how little our Boys know… Gracie's Boy in next chap. learns something new as well as a few other beloved Newsies:


	26. A Plan

Author: Hey guys… school starts… tomorrow…. AHHHAAA! Sorry… it's my first year at a public school… eep… My writing is really going to slow down… I have marching band on Tues., Wed., and Thurs and a game every Friday night. Sooo it may be a while till my next chap… but… new characters… the strike in a few chaps… Hehe…

Note: this chap could have been combined with the last chap. But I wasn't quiet sure how I wanted it to go so I didn't. Just remember this as you read…

Sorry can't do shout outs but thanx Newsie Freak172 and Jockey/Gracie…

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 26: A Plan

I sell papes w/ Blink and Mush. I do this so I can keep an eye one him. Yes I know I'm paranoid. I wish I could have sold with Jack tho. I can't help but want to be near him.

After we finish selling we head over to Tibby's. A few other Newsies were already their. Blink went to go talk with Crutchy. I dragged Mush to an empty both and then brought Ben over.

"So how was sellin' today Bum?" smirked Mush. Mush had taken to using Ben's nickname as often as possible. Ben would have hit him if their hadn't been so many humans around.

"Hey" I slammed my fist into the table. They jumped. Then seeing the look on my face quickly sat down.

"Did ya get anything from Smith?"

"Yes actually I did." I looked around the room. I shook my head. "Not here."

"Why not?"

I leaned closer to them. "Spot has to hear this too."

Ben looked appalled at the idea. He still hadn't forgiven Spot for stealing his hat. "Why does that Chicken have to hear this too?"

Mush and I gasped at the insult. "I'm not Spot's biggest fan but he's no Chicken." Whispered Mush as if something bad would happen if someone heard the insult. Chickens are what we call the Seelie Courts. Their Chickens because the find any excuse not to fight.

"Spot has to hear this because I'm going to need his help. He's going to have a big part in my plan." I explained.

"When are we crossing the bridge?" asked Mush.

I stood up. I was about to say now when something or should I say someone changed my mind. "You guys head over their. I've got something that I need to take care of."

"How long will this take?"

"You'll see when I get their." I then rushed them out the door.

I turned to the man. He was in his late 20s early 30s. His hair was dark brown and slicked back. I barely reached his shoulder. "What do you want Denton?"

۞

An hour later we were walking side by side just in view of the Bridge. We had talked of the goings on of the world. We had started not too friendly… but we had eventually cooled down and started talking of the latest news.

"So will you help me?" I asked after I had told him my plan. He considered for a moment.

"If you help me…. I'll help you." He finally answered. I let out the breath I had been holding. "But you have to prove to me that the second thing you ask is not as foolish as it sounds."

"Not to worry my friend. Once this is over you will have your proof." I then turned to him. "Just hold on that long."

I held out my hand. He looked at it, then at my face, then smiled, and took my hand. "You've never failed any one before. I don't see why this would be any different."

Satisfied we both went our separate ways… for the time being.

۞

I met up with Mush and Ben were the bridge meets the street. They had seen Denton. "Who was that?" asked Mush. Ben knew all too well who he was.

"Someone you will meet very soon…" We did not speak until we found Spot.

We found him heading toward the Brooklyn Lodging house. We sped up to catch him. "Spot we need to talk."

He didn't say a word. Only lead us into an alley. We stood in a circle waiting for Jessie to speak. "Today I went to speak with Joseph Smith. He wasn't too willing to talk… But what he did tell me was that his master had made a deal with a demon. The demon gave him everything he asked for… then the master killed the demon and in doing so he got endowed with all of the demon's powers."

"Do he tell us who his master was?" asked Ben.

"No, But he did give me a hint… he said that Joseph was not his real name but the name of his master it was. An exact quote by the way." I said,

Spot ran a hand through his hair (All females please stop drooling.). "This is going to be tricky."

The others nodded. I smiled. "Don't worry I have a plan…"

"But in order to have a plan you need to know who the master is."

I rolled my eyes. "Common it's obvious…"

:A little longer… I promise more newsies in the next chap:


	27. Secrets & Kisses

Author: Hey guys next chap. I'm sorry but you won't find out who the master is until the boys do… but if you review asking me who you think it is I will tell you how close you are. Hehe…

Thanx NewsieFreak172, Misty (where ya been goil?), and Jockey

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 27: Secrets & Kisses

Spot let us stay the night. Mush and Ben slept the night away but I had more important things to do. I spent quite a while checking out what Spot had done to his territory. I found several shield charms around the LH which I enforced with my own magic and a couple recently emptied vampire nests.

As I walked back to Manhattan with Mush and Ben I decided that I wasn't going to sell today. I decided this because in the past few weeks I have had a maximum of 4 hours of sleep a night. I made Ben promise that head would watch over my boys before I left tho.

I went up to the Loft. I changed into more comfortable clothes and fell into bed. Almost as soon as I was under the blankets I was out. No dreams just darkness…

…Then next thing I knew it was 3 in the afternoon. I lay their for a while then I decided that I better go and see the Newsies. So I forced myself out of bed and into the Newsie clothes which I have so often worn. It was cooler out now that fall was upon us. So I decided to wear a jacket for the first time since I arrived.

I walked slowly to Tiddy's. I doubted that many Newsies would be their at this time but hey it was something to do. When I got their my boys had long gone. But I did find Skittery sitting with Dutchy and Specs.

They gestured for me to sit down. "So were ya been Beast?" Asked Skittery.

I shrugged. "I haven't gotten much sleep lately and I guess it just all caught up with me today."

"But you haven't done anything lately." Said Dutchy.

Forgetting who I was supposed to be I gave him an ice cold glare. "I have other business outside the Newsies ya know." After a second they all recovered from this blow and Specs asked me...

"Do ya have any idea what could be bothering Jack lately?" Asked Specs half heartedly.

I forced myself to be clam but my insides froze when I heard this. Then I let them see the concern I was feeling. "Yes Specs I might just know what's wrong… do you know where I can find him?"

They all looked surprised that I might know something about their friend that they did not. Then Skittery answered slowly. "Yeah he's selling down on Wallstreet…" I nodded then started to leave. "… Can ya tell us what ya think it is?"

I paused. "A girl"

۞

I hurried through the streets till I found Wallstreet. I knew the kind of places Jack sold so it didn't take me long to find him. He was near a Boxing match on a street corner. After he had sold all the papes he could I came up behind him and tapped him no the shoulder.

"I'm all sol…" he started... Then he saw who it was. He looked moderately surprised. "What are you…?"

I cut him off. "We need to talk."

I then lead him into an alley not far away. Once we were away from others eyes he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I could tell by the way he lovingly cradled me in his arms that he had missed me.

The only thing wrong with this picture was that I was still dressed as a boy. A homeless man just a little way away saw us. In his mind he was seeing to teenage boys making out. Since this sight greatly disturbed him he called, "Hey you two fags can't you do that someplace else?"

We broke apart. When we realized what that had looked like to the man we laughed.

"Wha's so funny?" he grunted. I smiled then removed my hat causing all of my blond hair to flow down around my face. The man looked shocked. "I'm sorry I thought…"

I smiled. "Yeah we know what you thought and we understand." I then looked at Jack. "At least we **know** that I'm **that** convincing."

We left the man wondering why I was pretending to be a boy. We entered another alley. We checked that no homeless men were around before Jack pulled me back into his arms. The kiss lasted longer than I had thought it would.

It just felt sooo good to be in his arms. I have never felt such things in all these years. I don't think either of us wanted to let go. I finally pulled back. I ran my fingers down his jawline, cradling his face in my hands. "I hear that someone was in a bad mood this morning…"

The smile that had been on his face was now gone. He seemed unwilling to elaborate. So I lightly brushed my lips against his and ran my fingers through his hair. This unspoken message let him know that he could tell me what was on his mind. I pulled back… he sighed… then he explained.

"It's just that yesterday you sold with Mush and Blink when I had expected you to sell with me, then you took Mush and that new boy Bumlets with you to Brooklyn even though you know how close me an Spot are, and when you didn't come back this morning I just thought the worst. I worried that Spot would try to woo you like he has done to so many other girls that had been with the Newsies."

"Oh Jack." I then held him close to me. I then whispered into his ear. "I'd never do that Jack, never. I would never even dream about it."

When he pulled from my arms I saw tears in his eyes. Guilt unwanted and unnecessary filled me. "Oh Jack, I sold with Mush and Blink because I wanted to keep an eye onMush to make sure everything was alright, I went to Brooklyn to speak with an old friend… I didn't want you to get hurt by some creature while we were over their, and I was up all night so I was exhausted by the time I got back home. When I got home I fell into bed and the next thing I knew it was 3 o'clock. I had no idea that you would feel this way. If I had I would have explained myself sooner."

Even tho I had explained myself the tears still leaked from his eyes. As the fell down his cheeks I kiss then away. He smiled at this act of affection. I sighed. "I guess if we want this to work their can't be any secrets between us."

W sat down on some crates. I then explained most of the story. But I did not tell him about my plan to destroy Tombs' master or that Mush, Spot, and Bumlets were all in on what was going on.

"… But you must understand Jack that I have to keep some things from you. It's dangerous for you to even know this much."

"But why is it dangerous?"

I cradled his face in my hands. "Because I would die if something happened to you."

: AHHHHHAAAA! Wasn't that sooooo cute? I loved it. Anyway what did you think of it? And no Jessie did not lie when she had told him were she had been. If you look closely at her explanation you will find that it is all true… she just wasn't specific…:


	28. The First Step

Author: This chapter's really upsetting sooo just be warned…

Thanx to Misty (missed ya), and NewsieFreak172 for reviewing and Jockey you're in this one… briefly… but you're in it…

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 28: The First Step

In order for my plan to work I needed everyone to forget that I had been their. Even my boys… even Jack had to forget about me. (Sort of) I had to do something I hadn't ever wanted to do…

**Halfway Across Brooklyn Bridge:**

They were all their Jack, Race, Blink, Mush, and Spot. They all seemed nervous of what I was going to tell them. I sighed. "Guys, I have some bad news. The man that commands me, sort of, has sent me a message. He has learned of what I'm doing here and wants me out as soon as possible."

"WHAT!" they all yelled.

"But can't you like refuse to go?" asked Race.

"No, he has sent me several assignments that I cannot ignore and has threatened to send a group of my colleges to come and collect me if I still refuse." They all knew that I would never turn down important missions and I have no wish to fight my friends.

"When are you leaving?" asked Blink solemnly.

"Tonight." They all fell silent. "I'm sorry my friends. I had no choice." I looked at Jack he had not said a word. I could tell he was fighting back tears. "I don't know if I will ever return."

After they had left Jack hung back to talk to me. Now that his friends had left he no longer held back tears.

"Oh Jack" I cradled his face in my hands and kissed away the tears like I had not even a week ago. But this time they did not stop. "Jack, in all of my 616 years I have never felt so much as I have in this time I have spent with you. No matter how brief."

"Will I ever see you again?" He whispered.

I shook my head. "I don't know…" He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. "But know this… I will try my hardest to return to you."

I still feel my throat constrict when I thing about it. But my plan is more important. In order to hide from them I did things I had never wanted to do. The Loft was nothing more than an empty loft. I kept only the important things with me. Just enough to fill a backpack. Then I did the unthinkable…

…I cut my hair. It didn't even reach my shoulders. It felt sooo weird. I got new clothes and I bespelled a pair of glasses to make my vision human. I could no longer see what lay in a person's soul by looking at them or the demons and angels among us. Then I changed my internal clock to make it possible for me to wake up before the boys did.

Then I went to the Lodging House. Not one of them recognized me.

It was early enough for me to sell that day. They had me sell with Jack again. He was distant all day. It broke my heart to see him like this. It took all of my self control not to comfort him.

After we finished selling Jack left me without another word. Luckily he left me with Skittery and his girl friend.

"Don't worry about Jack, Dutchy." Said Skittery. "His girl just left him."

"Did any one even meet her?" asked Skittery's girlfriend Gracie.

"No" he replied. He looked over at me. "She left him a few days ago. He's cried himself to sleep ever since."

"Poor guy." Was all I could choke out. My poor baby. But this was all necessary to my plan. I would make it up to him later. Or at least that's what I told myself…

: TEARCRYSOB! After the last chapter this one feels sooo sad. Poor Jack. I wrote this in English class…. : )


	29. Song of Dreams

Author: TEARCRYSOB! AHHHAAAA! These next few chaps are important but upsetting and creepy all at the same time…

And now I shall share my upsettedness with you… HE"S A JUNIOR A FREAKING JUNIOR! (Sorry let me explain… theirs this guy right… he's in my marching band. He plays drums… and I've been stalking him… not heavy duty stalking but watching his every move at practice stalking… well I'm a freshman and if he was a senior or junior a relationship just wouldn't work out… senior's and junior's are supposed to wear these rope things around their arms when we perform… he didn't wear one… I got all excited, tho I knew by then that he was not a freshman… I had hope… then when they dismissed us today by classes he left w/ the juniors!) This just goes to show you that it's just better to fall for a Newsie… because he won't break your heart…

Thank you Jockey and NewsieFreak172 for reviewing… Hey Misty… Where be you?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Newsies (TEARCRYSOB!) or 'If Only' Disney does, "Seasons of Love" is from Rent, and "For Good" is from Wicked… none of witch I own… but I do own that poem at the end…

**YOU MUST READ THIS:** Just so you know Jessie gives this dream to Jack because he cried himself to sleep that night…

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 29: Song of Dreams

The room was dark. I could sense people just beyond my field of vision.

Suddenly a lone male voice sounded… "'If only if only' the woodpecker sighs 'the bark on the tree was a soft as the sky'. As the wolf waits below hungry and lonely he cries to the moon 'if only if only'."

Silence ensued. Then the music started… a lone piano playing a bouncy tune. Lights came on over nine lone figures standing on a stage before me. They were all dressed in clothes from Jessie's time. Then I noticed who was standing before me… (in this order left to right) Mush, Blink, Spot, Race, Skittery, Gracie, Perch, Phoebe, and Potato Masher.

Then they started to sing…

5 hundred 25 thousand 6 hundred minutes

5 hundred 25 thousand moments so dear

5 hundred 25 thousand 6 hundred minutes

How do measure, measure a year?

In day lights, in sunsets

In midnights, in cups of coffee

In inches, in miles

In laughter and strife

In 5 hundred 25 thousand 6 hundred minutes

How do you measure, a year in the life?

How about Love?

How about Love?

How about love?

Measure in Love

Seasons of Love

Seasons of Love

Then Perch started to sing… "5 hundred 25 thousand 6 hundred minutes

5 hundred 25 thousand journeys to plan

5 hundred 25 thousand 6 hundred minutes

How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?

Now Mush started… "In truth that she learned

The times that he cried

In bridges he burned

An the way that she died

"It's time now to sing out

For the story never ends

Lets celebrate remember a year

In the life of friends

"How about Love?

How about Love?

Measure in Love

Seasons of Love"

The song ended. The lights vanished. I was alone again.

Then I heard a familiar female voice close by. "I'm Limited, I'm Limited… But you can do anything…"

More piano music. This time however it was much slower. The light turned on again. But this time it was me standing on the stage in 21st century clothes. Tho I didn't know the song the words came from my mouth…

"I've heard it said that people come into a life,

For a reason, bringing something we must learn,

And in the end to help us most to grow…

If we let them and we help them in return.

Well I don't know if I believe that's true…

But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you…

Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun…

Like a stream that meets the boulder half way through the wood.

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

But because I knew you….

I have been changed for good…"

Tho I had stopped singing the piano still played. Then the female voice started again.

"It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime,

So let me say before we part,

So much of me is made of what I've learned from you…

You'll be with me like a hand print on my heart,

And whatever way our stories end…

I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend.

Like a ship pulled from it's mooring by a wind of the sea…

Like a seed dropped by a sky bird in a distant wood.

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

But because I knew you…"

More song came from my mouth. "Because I knew you…"

Together we sang. "I have been changed for good."

Then I saw her… it was Jessie. She was dressed all in white. The light was on her as well. She came up to me and took my hand in hers and sang…

"And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness

For the things I've done you've blamed me for."

Me… "But then I guess theirs blame to share."

Together… "And none of it seems to matter anymore."

At the same time… "Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun / Like a ship pulled from it's mooring by a wind off the sea."

"Like a stream that meets the boulder half way through the wood / Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood."

Together… "Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

I do believe I have been changed for the better…"

Me… "Because I knew you…"

Jessie… "Because I knew you…"

Together… "Because I knew you

I have been changed…

For…Good."

As the music stated to fade so did the lights. She pulled her hand from mine. "Jessie" I whisper. She puts a finger to my lips. She gives me a soft kiss.

"This is only the beginning…"

She pulls away. As the farther she moves away the more she fades. And soon I'm alone again in the darkness. But am I really alone?

I can sense another being close by. But I am not afraid of this person. I swear it feels like Jessie is just beyond my vision.

A voice starts to speak. I could not tell if it was a man or a woman speaking…

"The Song of time.

A Song that always rhymes.

A tale of glory…

The eldest story…"

I walk toward the voice. The darkness clears. I see Dutchy. He smiles. Then opens his mouth to speak…

"CARRYING THE BANNER!" called Kloppman. It was another day…

I get out of bed with a groan. As I get ready I hum a light tune under my breath.

"Hey Jack what song are ya hum'en? Something Medda sang last night?" asked Specs.

"No" I say. "A Song of Dreams…"

: Hehe… I loved it. Jessie gave him that dream so he would feel better. And also please note that the last chap came to me out of the blue during English class so I think Dutchy's slightly mentioned in other chaps. Just ignore him…:


	30. Confessions

Author: Chap 30 WOOT! Were almost to da Strike…

Thanx to Jockey and NewsieFreak172 for reviewing… what happened to everyone! You all want away! TEARCRYSOB! Please RR so I know you live!

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 30: Confessions

The LH was dark. Nothing moved. It was 4 am on a normal Thursday morning. But after a few seconds you could see a figure hurrying to get ready. What was even more shocking than this person being up at this time was that this person was a female. A female in a Boy's Lodging House!

I got ready as quickly as I could without waking anyone up. I have all my clothes on but I can't seem to find my left shoe. I hurry about muttering about how freaking early it is and why me?

I find my shoe under Racetrack's bed. I wonder how it got their? Scratch that… I don't want to know.

I walk down the stairs as quietly as I can and leave the building.

The streets are almost completely empty. Only a few early risers and homeless people could be seen. I had 2 hours to kill before I had to be at the distribution center. Now if it wasn't this early that wouldn't be a problem. But since no one's awake yet I have nothing to do. Well almost nothing…

I head to the other side of Manhattan towards _Denton's Diner. _

The diner is the only building with its lights on in the entire neighborhood. I let myself in the back way. The lock is magical so I have no problem opening it.

The back door opens right into the kitchen. The cook Holly smiles when she sees me. "Good morning Jessie."

"No morning is ever good." I say as I sit heavily on the counter.

Holly sighs as she takes a few cinnamon rolls out of the oven. She puts a few on a plate, grabs a bowl of icing, and sits down next to me. She hands me a roll. I take a huge spoonful of icing and cover the roll in it. "Well at least you can eat. That's a good sign."

I don't reply as I eat my roll. She continues. "Listen Jessie sweaty you can talk to me. I know I may be a mere mortal but I'm not stupid."

"I know." I whisper. By now I'm fighting back tears.

That's Holly for ya. The only mortal that knows who and what I am but still treats me as a normal person. Holly is a good witch. Her younger sister Phoebe was turned into a Weasel when they were both teenagers. After that Holly became a kind of foster mother to the Weasels. She married a guardian angel and has a little girl and boy who have both just started school. She has long straight brown hair, deep brown eyes, and tan skin. She's about as tall as I am and I don't know what we would do without her.

When I don't reach for another roll she puts the dishes down. She puts a hand on my shoulder. "Common Jess not all mornings is bad." She tries to joke.

But instead of making me smile I start to cry. Silent tears stream down my face. "Oh Jessie" She wraps me in her arms and lets me cry on her shoulder. She strokes my hair. "Tell Holly what's the matter."

"I feel so horrible Holly." I pull from her embrace and huge my knees to my chest.

"But Jessie you did what you had to…"

I shook my head. "It's not that. It's just that he fell for me and then I had to turn him away so suddenly. I broke his heart." I looked her straight in the eyes. "He cried himself to sleep last night… over me. I feel like I betrayed him. That I let him down…"

Holly held my hand. "You didn't let him down… you're saving him…"

I shook my head. "But that's not why I feel so dirty. Holly, I want to break the rules. I want to turn him. I wan…" I couldn't look at her anymore. I look away. I feel my eyes go glassy as I speak. "I **want**, Holly, I want something. I never do that. Every time I see him cry I want to take him into my arms and explain everything to him. I can't stand to be so close to him but unable to help."

"But once this is over their will be nothing to keep you from him."

"But what if he gets a girl by then? What if he hates me for leaving him?"

"But if he loves you Jessie then he won't do either of those things." My tears start to slow. "If you two are the real thing then nothing will keep you apart. Look at me and Bryan. Look at all we've been through and we're still together."

I know she's right. I feel it deep down. "So I just have to hope I'm as lucky as you were."

She smiled as she saw how I was feeling better. "No, you don't have to hope."

۞

It was 6 o'clock when I made it to the distribution center. The Newsies had beet me here and Jack had stolen Morris's hat and they were fighting in front of the gate. I smiled as he climbed onto the gate to get away from them. He was looking down at the other Newsies with a smile on his face.

It seems that that dream I gave him last night made him feel better.

The gate opened and we all got into line. Jack bought the normal 100 papes as did Race. But then a new kid ordered 20 papes….

: Hehe… It's almost here! Strike in next few chaps. Wow, I'm over half way done with this story! Anyway RR! Make my day a happy one:


	31. At Medda's

Thanx to NewsieFreak172, Jockey, Misty/Perch, and Brownie (I'm glad u caught all of the LotR stuff) for reviewing.

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 31: At Medda's

Jack sold with the two new boys. Unlike what he'd done with me it looked like he did it because he liked them. Not because he had to. The little one was Les and the older one was David. Wow, that's going to get confusing… how about he's Davy and my foster uncle is David. Their that makes it easier….

I sell with Ben and together we keep an eye on the boys….

۞

Lousy headline today… "Trolley Strike Drags On!" … yells Dave in a weak attempt to get attention.

"Extra! Extra! Ellis Island in Flames Big Conflagration!" I yell.

"Wait where's that story!" Whispers Dave.

"Thank you sir, page nine." I answer quickly.

"Trash Fire Next to Immigration Building Terrifies Seagulls!"

"Terrified Flight Form Inferno!" Les comes up behind me. I ask him if he did as I said and to show me his act.

"My father taught us not to lie."

"Well my father taught me not to starve so we both go an education. Anyway it an't lyin' its just improving the truth a little." I explain. David didn't catch the joke. Jessie would have…

No, Jack stop it. She's gone. She may not be coming back. Don't get hung up on her memory…

I would have dwelled on her more if it hadn't been for Les. God bless that child. He same up to us with a quarter clutched in his hand. He was sooo proud of himself. I caught a whiff of a familiar alcoholic smell on him…. But so did Dave.

I stopped the fight that may have ensued with… "Hey no drinking on the job. It's bad for business. What if someone called the cop on you…?"

Dave spots something across the way. "Hey is that a friend of yours?"

I stand up to see who it is. It's Snider. "Beet it! It's the bulls!"

I lead the two brothers through the streets of Manhattan as Snider chases us. We loose him and hide out at Medda's. David wants to get the truth out of me. So I tell him about the refuge and how I escaped. Les looked at me like I was a hero.

Then right on cue Medda comes down the stairs waving her feather around saying for us to get out. But once she realizes its me she welcomes us into her theater. I and David watch the show from behind the curtain. For a while I watch Dave watch Medda. Then I start to loose myself.

I think of her…

I think of how much she disliked Medda when she was onstage. But once Medda got into normal clothes they would never stop talking. I remember how she found our love ('More like Lust' she'd say) of her a little disturbing. I remember the smell of her hair… the taste of her kiss…

"Hey Jack, you alright?" David's voice seems far away. I snap back to reality to see him looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"It's nothing…" I say trying to shake him loose.

"Come on Jack. I may not have known you long but I can tell something's wrong."

I sigh. "It's a long story…"

: Sort but sweet. Their will be more next time. :


	32. The Strike

Author's note: Hi guys! I finally decided how I was going to handle the strike… With how my story is going the original story line for _Newsies_ won't work. Sooo I have decided to change the strike around. Just so you're forewarned.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Newsies_, Perch, or Gracie. But I do own the Weasels and the revisions to the strike.

Thanx to all who reviewed… sorry didn't have time to list you…

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 32: The Strike

By the time we leave the theater it's dark. We had sold our papes in the theater so we could stay there for a while. I had told Dave about Jessie. He had told me that that had never happened to him but he understands why I'm not 100 these days.

I sit on an empty shoe shiner booth a take a drag on my cigarette. Dave takes out a pocket watch.

"It's late. My parents are gonna be worried… how about yours?"

"They're out West looking for a place to live. Like this." I pull out a brochure and show it to them. "Once they find the right ranch they're gonna send for me."

"Then you'll be a real cowboy."

"Yep" As I put the brochure back in my pocket I hear a small explosion a few blocks away. Dave and I ran to see what it was while Les tried to keep up.

When we turn the corner I see a huge fire and men fighting each other. Dave was worried but I wasn't. These guys weren't going to hurt three kids. But Dave just wanted to get out of their.

"Jack lets head back to my place to divvy up. You can meet my folks."

"Maybe we get a good headline tomorrow Dave." I look around for Les. "Look at this… he slept all the way through it." I lift the younger boy and put him over my shoulder. Dave then leads me to his family's apartment.

۞

The next morning I find all of the Newsies were waiting for me. (I accidentally slept in oopsy…) Apparently Pulitzer raised the price… Oh great… and guess what yours truly did? I managed to talk all of the Newsies into going on strike….

I just had to get Spot to agree…

۞

"STRIKE! STRIKE!" The Newsies yell has they head off to the streets. A man walks up to David.

"Hey what is this strike what's going on?"

"It's the Newsies strike. We're taking our demands to Pulitzer."

"I'm Brian Denton I'm with_ The New York Sun_. So do you really think old man Pulitzer's really going to listen to your demands?"

"He has to…" Then Jack comes flying out of the double doors yelling at the top of his lungs. Denton laughs then takes us all to _Tibby's_ for a bite to eat and an interview.

۞

The Brooklyn Bridge seemed a lot bigger than usual today. Not to mention Boots and Dave were depending on me.

The Brooklyn Newsies were swimming in the river. Spot was sitting high up on some crates keeping an eye on them. This was very important because they have a tendency to

get into fights easily.

"Well if it an't Jack be nimble Jack be quick." Said Spot smugly from his perch. (Hehe no pun intended)

"I see ya moved up in the world Spot. Got a rivah view an everything." I said just as smugly. Spot easily jumped down from his seat atop the crates. I then spit into my hand and he did the same and then we shook hands.

"Hey ya Boots how's it rollin'?"

"Got a couple of real good shooters." He hands Spot a few marbles.

Spot pulls out his slingshot and aims at a bottle. "Yeah, So Jackie Boy I been hearing things from little birdies." The Marble break s the bottle. "Things from Harlem, Queens… all over. Been chirping in my ear. Saying 'Jackie boy's Newsies playin' like their going on strike.'"

"Yeah well we are."

"But we an't playing we are going on strike."

"Oh yeah, Yeah? What is this Jackie Boy? Some kind of walking mouth?"

"Yeah it's a mouth. A mouth with a brain. And if you've got half of one you'll listen to what he's got to say."

Spot sits back on a small crate. "Well we've started the strike but we can't do it alone. So we've been talking to other Newsies all around the city."

"So they told me. But what did they tell you?"

"They're waiting to see what Spot Conlon does. You're the key. Spot Conlon is the most respected and famous Newsie in all of New York and probably everywhere else. And if Spot Conlon joins the strike then they'll join. So ya gotta join because... you gotta."

۞

"WE'RE THE KINGS OF NEW YORK!" yells Race. We were walking into the LH after the meal we had had with Denton. I still can't believe he got us on the first page. We all sit down either on or near Crutchy's bunk. The Bulls had arrested him a few days ago.

"So Jack what's our next move?" Asks Blink.

I get up and stand so I know they all can hear and see me. "Well we need the people to see we mean business… and we gotta stay in the papes."

"How about a rally?" David says.

"That's perfect! It'll be the biggest, loudest, noisiest blowout this town's ever seen!" I yell.

"It'll send a message to the big boys!" Mush practically yells.

"But where should it be?" Dutchy thinks aloud.

"Medda's"

۞

"High times hard times, Sometimes the living is sweet, And sometimes theirs nothing to eat, But I always land on my feet, So when theirs dry times I think of high times and then I put on my best and I stick out my chest and I'm off to the races again!" Sings Medda.

All of the Newsies are singing and dancing. But I can't seem to focus. I look over to see Skittery dancing with his girl Gracie. Seeing them together makes me think of Jessie. Lately I have been using the strike to distract me from her memory. But now that I have nothing to plan or pretend to do my mind settles on her memory.

The Newsies try to hook me up with some girls. But none of them make me feel anything other than sadness. Dave manages to get me to dance with his sister Sarah. Once the dance finishes Medda pulls me on stage. I'm glad for a reason to get away from all of the sympathetic Newsies and happy couples that had been surrounding me.

As I sing and dance with Medda in the spotlight Dave pushes to me through the crowd. He tries to tell me something but I have a hard time hearing him over the music and yelling. But then I hear what he was saying. "JACK ITS SNYDER!"

The Bulls blow their whistles and charge in. Complete chaos breaks out. Boys with girls or younger siblings race to get them out. I try to get away from Snyder and his goons but there are just too many. I meet up with Blink near the exit. We hurry out to find Cops on horses surrounding the place. Blink ends up getting arrested. I end up arrested as well…

I see most of the Newsies at the courthouse later. I was to be tried with the other Newsies before I get my own personal sentence.

The judge looks down at a letter on his desk. "Before any of you get tried Mr. Joseph Pulitzer would like a word with you in his office." …

We are all put in a carriage and are taken to the heart of Manhattan. When we reach Mr. Pulitzer's house we are lead into his office by several officers.

The butler comes in. "Mr. Pulitzer would like to see them in his other office. Mr. Tombs if you'd be so kind?"

I look over to a man standing by the door. "Why yes I would." …


	33. The Master

Author: Sorry this has taken sooo long. Homecoming is tomorrow so I have a lot to do. Hope you enjoy…

Thanx to NewsieFreak172, Jockey, and Brownie…

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 33: The Master

… Tombs… It's then that all of the clues come together. It makes perfect sense. How could any one get this much power when they had once been poor… they would need a little help of course…

Tombs lead us through the halls down to a heavy set of double doors. Carvings ran along the frame… spells to keep unwanted visitors out. The Newsies were very confused about what was happening. But Mush, Blink, Racetrack, Spot, and I knew that once we went in those doors it was likely we wouldn't come back out.

The doors opened ominously. Tombs stood to the side to make sure that we all got in. Our eyes met. He grinned with dark happiness. "I see she left you. That's just like her…"

I thought I heard a soft growling in response a little ways way. But it could have just been me…

The room was basically a dungeon. The walls were made of large gray stone bricks. The floor was also made of stone. Stained on the floor was a pentagram. If the boys had known which way was north they would have seen that the pentagram was pointing south. Their were torches in brackets on the walls. And what looked very much like a human sacrifice was chained to the wall.

There was a throne on a large dais which we slowly approached and sitting on the throne… was the Master…

۞

Tombs pushed me hard and I fell to my knees in front of the dais. "Jack Kelly… I've been wanting to talk to you."

I looked up at him. Joseph Pulitzer, founder and owner of _The World_, most powerful man in New York City, and Demon. He was no longer in the suit he usually wore. He now wore a long black cloak with red embroidery. He smiled as he looked down at me, an evil glint in his eye.

Then there was a knock at the door. The door opened revealing Denton being lead into the room by an officer. "Mr. Pulitzer, he said he was a close friend to these boys and has orders to get this story for _The Sun_."

Pulitzer thought for a second then nodded. Tombs looked startled. "But sir…"

Pulitzer raised a hand. "I think it's time for the city to know the truth."

The officer left. Pulitzer snapped his fingers and the Newsies were thrown against the wall and were chained and gagged by magic. But I was still kneeling in front of the dais. Denton stood stock still near the door shock in his eyes.

He stood up from his throne and started to laugh. "If Tombs is correct then you know what is going on Mr. Kelly. He told me that none other than Jessie The Beastmaster had taken you under her wing. You can imagine how surprised I was when my men told me she had left the city… Seeing how she was your lover."

The room was silent. I could almost hear the Newsies surprise at this. The ones who knew who Jessie was were surprised to learn how close we were and the ones who didn't were astounded that I had been with a magical being.

Pulitzer was standing in front of me at this time. "… Oh don't feel abandoned Mr. Kelly while she was in my city I made sure to hide myself carefully…" But she still should have known who you were I thought. "… I kept low and ordered my servants to use as little magic as possible. But when she left… well you guess what went on…"

"When I learned what you meant to her I knew I would have the advantage over her. After all she, how should I say it, has a thing for poor boys." He leered at me. He reached and grabbed me by the collar. I fought. He hit me. Next thing I knew I was spitting blood out of my mouth from where I lay on the floor. He lifted me from the floor again. This time I didn't fight.

He snapped his fingers again and a dagger appeared in his hand. He raised it above his head. "Never judge a book by its cover!"

"AHAHAHAHHH!" yelled Pulitzer as his and was severed by a flying dagger. When I looked at the dagger I recognized it. It was the dagger that almost killed Mush… But Jessie has that dagger…

I looked around in time to see Tombs charge at someone then go up in flames as a sword cut him in half. When the flames cleared I saw… Dutchy.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" yelled Pulitzer as he cradled his stump of an arm. I was very confused.

"Dutchy, What the hell!" I yelled at him.

"Here" He tossed me a machete. "Cut the other Newsies down and go stand by Denton."

Dutchy turned around and started to battle with Pulitzer. I picked up the knife and set to work freeing the Newsies. I was having trouble freeing Race when Denton appeared beside me. He helped me free them.

Once we were all free we hurried toward the door. We tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. I turned back to look for Dutchy.

Pulitzer and Dutchy were in a dead stalemate. Or that's what it looked like at first glance. When I looked harder I saw that Pulitzer as struggling but Dutchy looked almost bored. The Denton let out a yell… "Common Jessie!"

… And with that Dutchy swung the sword and cut off the head of the Master. A great cry filled the room. Then the great doors swung open.

Race gave a sigh of relief. "Looks like were done here."

Dutchy came forward. "No Race, we're far from done."


	34. Who Are You?

Author: Eek! Here's the next chappy! Have fun!

Thanx to Jockey, Brownie, and NewsieFreak172 for reviewing! Hey where r u Misty and Hawk!

**Love Across Time **

Chapter 34: Who Are You?

Dutchy led us through the city at a run… or what should have been a run. Dutchy and Denton checked every alley/street we tried to cross/go down, sword in one hand and a semi-automatic in the other. As we ran we tried questioning Dutchy and Denton, who we could only guess knew each other. But no matter what we asked them we always got the same answer… a 'shut-up' or 'be quiet'.

We did not stop until we got to the LH. Once we were all inside Denton and Dutchy hurried us upstairs. Once we all got situated the questions started… 'Who are you?', 'What was up with Pulitzer?', 'Why did they go up in flames?', and my personal favorite 'Who is this Jessie Pulitzer was talking about?'

The best part was that no one paid any attention to Dutchy. All of the questions were aimed at Denton. He raised his hands and asked everyone to quiet down. He then started to explain. "About two months ago the Weasels sensed an unidentified magical being in this time period. They sent their best warrior Jessie to check it out. But by the time she learned who it was the city's whole magical community knew she was there and were in hiding…"

"Oh hoh, hold up a second… magical being? Weasels? Warrior? Magical Community? You'r talking crazy!" Yelled Skittery. Without Gracie here to keep him inline we all knew there would be problems.

"No Skittery I'm not talking crazy. Let me finish then you can all ask your questions… So since all of New York knew she was here she was forced to head back to HQ to regroup. A new group of Weasels were sent out… including Pat, Ben, Negle, Regina, Thomas, and myself. We were told Jessie's plan and were given our orders… And that's all there really is to tell… or at least all I can tell you."

"But what about us!" yelled David. "What about us? You can't just waltz into our lives and expect us to except that magic is real!"

"No David I can't." Silence "That's why I have gotten permission to wipe this from your minds if you want me to… but not until we're done here."

"Pulitzer is dead. There's nothing more to do." Stated Racetrack.

"On the contrary, Pulitzer had many servants all of which want to take his place. All of whom have no leader and think they can kill as they please." Denton sighed and looked around at the quiet room. "But there is no way we can hunt them down tonight. It's too late to do that sort of thing. For tonight you are all safe and few creatures hunt during the daylight hours so you should be safe while selling tomorrow. I must leave you but you are not without protection."

And with that he left. He left a room full of confused and frightened newsies. Luckily Spot stepped in and got everyone in bed.

Spot left to go downstairs once the littlest newsies were asleep. I lay in bed thinking over what happened today. Denton mentioning her name had hurt. I barely knew her… yet I miss her more than I've missed anyone before. I thought she loved me… but she abandoned me for a mission. I should be able to just think this and be over her… but I can't. Because every time I think this I know she left me to protect me. These thoughts just keep going in circles.

Slowly, very slowly I fall asleep.

۞

The next few days go by in a whirlwind of deaths, fights, and monsters. I barely see Dutchy or Denton to ask about Jessie. It seems everyone has forgotten that it was Dutchy that killed Pulitzer not Denton. But I haven't… I also can't seem to forget that Dutchy had answered to Jessie.

After a week or so I managed to catch Dutchy alone in the bunk room. He looks tired and worn out. I almost decide to let him sleep but I need to talk to him.

When he sees me he turns to go back into the washroom. I grab his arm as he almost makes it into the room. "Wait Dutchy I need to talk to you."

"Jack I'm really tired…"

"I know but I need to talk to you." I turn him around to face me. It's then that I notice how small a build he has, I notice that dirt is mixed into the blond hair to make it darker, and that even with the glasses you could see how blue those eyes were. Dutchy sighed, nodded, and then pulled me into the washroom behind him.

As Dutchy walked I noticed his stride was softer than most guys'. (Ever notice how heavily they walk?... no?... it's just me then…) He walked up to a counter then hopped on top of it and looked at me. "Shoot?"

I sighed. How should I say this? 'Hey Dutchy are you the girl I love?' No that would just sound perverted. Better go subtle. "Why didn't Denton mention you as one of the Weasels who were sent here?"

"Because I wasn't sent here." I raised my eyebrows. "I chose to come here."

"And why's that?"

Dutchy rubbed his temples. "I'm actually supposed to have this month off."

Then off went the glasses. As Dutchy was cleaning them I saw all the proof I needed. "Why'd you cut your hair?" Dutchy looked up, shocked. Our eyes met. "I missed those blue eyes."

The next thing I knew I was leaning over the counter mouth over hers. By then I knew without a doubt that Dutchy was really my Jessie.

:AHAHAHAHAHA! See i got then back together! I mentioned alot of people this chappy... hope you caughtem all:


	35. Athens

Author: hi guys sorry its taken sooo long for me to update this week's been crazy. :Jack points to the calendar: Oooh crap! I'm sooo sorry it's been almost a month since I updated. : O PLEASE FORGIVES ME!

Thanx to Brownie, NewsieFreak172, and Jockey. :Looks into missing persons but then remembers that she doesn't know what Misty and hawk look like: WHERE ARE YOU MISTY AND HAWK!

**MUST READ**: if you don't remember who Negle is he's only vaguely mentioned in a few other chaps. Negle is 16 and like all Weasels has bright blue eyes. He's tan, has a little bit of a British accent, and long brown hair that hangs in his eyes when his tired or bored.

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 35: Athens

The lights in Denton's Dinner were off. But the building was far from empty. An odd group sat around a table in the kitchen. A single white candle in the center gave the room a soft glow. The whole group showed signs of battle and lack of sleep. Spot was leaning back so only two of the chair legs were on the floor; Ben sat on the counter near the table elbows on his knees, Denton was leaning against the door frame, Negle sat hunched over with a glass in his hands long brown hair hanging in his eyes, and I sat backwards in a chair working hard not to fall asleep as Denton spoke. For I must listen for he is the Badger of this mission… grr.

"We have to find a way to stop the demons and soon."

"Way to go Caption Obvious." Said Negle half-heartedly. Denton sent him a glare that was ignored by the tired teen.

"So I was thinking the best thing to do is an Athens."

CRASH! Spot fell from his chair. "ARE YOU INSANE?"

"It's the only way…"

"To hell it is!" said Negle now fully awake. He turned to Jess for support. "Common Jess helps me. You can't seriously want to go through THAT again?"

"What don't you want to go through again?" asked Perch as she walked tiredly through the door.

"Ooh that Geometry test is something I never want to go through again." Said Gracie as she walked through the door pushing Perch out of her way and onto Spot, which I don't think she minded too much. "And Denton Jessie told me you called me Thomas when you were talking to the Newsies."

"I did that because they know you and you always say 'Hi my name is Thomas!' whenever you get a chance." He explained.

"Gracie he wants to do an Athens." Said Ben as bored as possible.

The book bag on Gracie's back fell to the floor with a thump. She gave Denton a concerned look. "Have you been at the Gaffer's home brew?"

He gave her a glare in retaliation. "No, but I've looked over the reports were you did do an Athens and I think it's the best way to get this over with."

"But have you looked at the consequences?" Asked Negle incredulously.

Denton gave him a blank look. "Their weren't any listed in the report…"

"We didn't list any because we thought that everyone would remember what happened that day. But you were changed after that." Said Ben.

"Wait what happened? I'm new at this." Said Spot from the floor. Then he looked at me. "Hey Jess why so quiet today?"

I shook my head. "Just thinking."

"Oh that's something new." Joked Spot. I kicked him in retaliation.

"Do we need to talk about it?" asked Denton. The others groaned.

"No, it's my problem not yours." I said blandly. I hoped that they didn't see the distress that I felt.

"So can you tell us what happened?" asked Spot eagerly.

I sighed. "Sure why not. To make a very long story shorter we were in Athens dealing with a vampire infestation when we got word from David that other infestations were popping up all over the world. So we did the only thing we could. We cast a spell that would kill all of the vampires on the earth and turn the new vamps back into humans. But the spell came with a price…"

Negle then took up the story. "We all had to take part in the spell for it to work. So we were all placed on the highest points on the earth and cast the spell at midnight. But as the spell was being cast it took from us a dear friend… a newly turned Ferret by the name of Vicky was taken by the spell… We were all overwhelmed with grief. We have never lost a Weasel or a Ferret before… Any other time we tried to cast the spell it cost us something or someone dear to us… About 200 years ago we decided never to cast the spell again… unless it was unavoidable."

The room was filled with a heavy silence. Denton broke the silence with a suggestion. "But wasn't that over 200 years ago? We have more knowledge now. Can't we rewrite the spell?"

I thought it over. "Maybe we could. But not yet. We need time to write up a new spell and go over it to make sure there are no loopholes."

"But we need to do something during that time to keep the little nasties in check." Stated Perch from the floor.

Then Ben spoke up. "Can't we just go public and let them see who they are dealing with?"

"That could work. But just until they realize that we aren't going to kill them." Said Gracie.

"Which is all the time I should need." I say making up my mind.

Denton gives me a serious look. "You want to make this spell on your own?"

"Yes"

"Can you handle it?"

"I'm the Beast. Of course I can."


	36. The Spell

Author: Sorry my computer is a piece of crapola… I am being forced to type this under my sister's name… grrr…

**Love Across Time**

Chapter 36: The Spell

'I'm the Beast. Of course I can.' That's what I told them… and I'm beginning to regret to get some help. But this is tricky business and if anyone gets engulfed by the spell it should be me and me alone. What I'm going to do is way illegal.

I'm going to use the side effects of the spell to turn Jack. Yes I know gasp. There is a 2 chance that this spell is going to work but hey that's better that 1.

I've been in the Library for about a month this time that is 2 hours Newsie time. (That's what I have officially named that weird time thing they have their… makes life easier.) I've set up in the Possession Section. All of my research, snack wrappers, and work were covering the floor. I think I've got it finally.

… But I'll need Jack's help.

:Short but sweet. I'll try to update soon but school is insane.:


	37. Moonlight

Author: Since that last chappy was sooo short I wrote another short but sweet chappy. I wanted all of you to get your fare share of romance.

Thanx to Brownie, NewsieFreak172, and jockey for reviewing. I love you guys.  
Love Across Time

Chapter 37: Moonlight

The boys were all asleep by the time I got back. Moonlight shown through the windows illuminating the faces of several boys making them look almost angelic. As I looked over the room I knew that I could not bear to loose them. I couldn't live with myself if they died because of my greed, my need to keep Jack alive and with me forever.

I took my hat off and threw it onto my bed. I took my shoes off and set them under my bed. I had the bottom bunk but I didn't really care. I was tired and worried of what may happen soon and if my spell would work, as I wanted it to.

I was about to lie down when I looked up and saw the sleeping lump of Jack beneath his blankets.

I got up and climbed onto his bunk. The moonlight fell on his face. At that moment I could see him as one of my own. I could see him living life as an immortal. The moonlight seemed to be melted in with his honey gold hair. The light shown on his skin making him glow softly and made his skin look so smooth and soft.

I ran my fingers through that moon spun hair and traced my finger down his moon glow jaw line. He looked so divine. I wanted to crawl under the blankets and join him.

But I couldn't. Not yet. But as I lie down on my bunk I knew that I had to make this spell work. Even if it kills me…


End file.
